When Dawn meets dusk
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapter 11 up- The Noldo are steamed...a little...- The story of Galadriel and Celeborn, from the beginning to end. Some parts in upcoming chapters may not be suitable for all, but those parts will be marked and you can skip them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

                  One by one, they uttered the oath of Fëanor.  Fëanor looked straight at her.  She raised her head higher, standing among her brothers and the children of Fingolfin, her bright gold and silver hair twisted like a crown around her head.

                  " Will you be joining us, Nerwen?"

Finrod stepped before his sister.

                  " Artanis will be accompanying me," he empathized the use of the name Artanis.

Fëanor's eyes narrowed.  Artanis lifted her chin a little more before his eyes turned to longing.

                  " Come to the front with me.  Lead us, for in your hair, the light of my Silmarils shine."

                  " In my hair, it is said the light of the Two Trees reside, not your stones," her voice was low, yet readable as her fiery eyes narrowed.

_*If he tries to touch me, I swear, I will throttle him and this time Atar will not stop me._

Fëanor nodded curtly, before taking up the lead with his two half-brothers beside him.  Artanis looked back once more, glancing at the faces of those that remained.  She caught Yavanna's dismayed look, and Artanis ducked her head before lifting it proudly.

_*I will feel no shame for leaving to find something better than what they can offer here._

~*~

                  Now she wished she could throttle her uncle as anger boiled hot within her.  She took the hands of Aredhel, daughter of Fingolfin and Elenwë, wife of Turgon, as they stared at the fallen and mutilated elves.

                  " How could they?" she whispered venomously.

Her kin lay dead.  Her eyes hardened.

_*They will pay.  I will not speak a word to them again.  My sword shall aim for their scrawny necks._

Aredhel touched her shoulder.

                  " Shall we turn back with your father?  He wishes for you to join him."

Artanis saw Fingon approaching.  She looked up to him.

                  " What shall you do, Fingon?"

Fingon lifted his head proudly.

                  " I shall not return.  We have done no wrong."

Artanis nodded.

                  " Then I will stand by your side."

Fingon nodded, kissing her hand.

                  " I thank thee."

For in the days of Happiness in Valinor, there had been the beginnings of love between the two houses.

~*~

                  Artanis shivered in the cruel wind.  Even crushed between her brothers and their warm cloaks, she was still left with emptiness.

_*How could Atar?  He left us.  He left us and went back._  

                  " Atar, I am cold," a soft voice whispered, " Where is Mamil, Atar?  Where is she?"

Artanis looked back with grief in her eyes at the young child.  Turgon hoisted her up, tears frozen against his cheeks.

                  " Mamil is ahead, Idril.  She is waiting for us at the other side."

                  Artanis saw Finrod shake his head.  He met his sister's eyes.

*At the other end?  He means in Mandos for that is where we are walking to under your leadings.

She sent him a nasty look.

*Do not blame me for this.  Have you any want to turn back?  Do you wish to be like Atar and abandon me?

Finrod's eyes narrowed.

*Watch your tongue, sister or I will be sure to cut it.

*I dare you to try.

                  " Atar, I want Mamil.  I don't want to be here anymore.  Why can't I go to her?" came the small voice again.

Artanis looked back, pausing in her steps.

                  " Come to Aunty, Idril.  Come here," Artanis rescued Turgon from further questions.

He sent her a thankful smile.  Her eyes connected with the dark haired Elf behind him.

                  " This is quite some weather, is it not?  I believe I could grow to like the snow," his cheerful tone reigned louder than the screeching wind.

                  " Would you like to build a summer haven here then, Uncle Fingolfin?"

Fingolfin's lips pursed.

                  " I do not like it that much, Artanis, I was merely commenting that the weather would be delightful were it not for this wind."

Fingolfin then turned his attention to his grieving son.  Artanis laid her chin on the top of Idril's head.

_*Poor, poor dear.  To lose her mother so young.  Yet another thing for me to add to my list of reasons why I can slay Fëanor myself when I see him._

~*~

                  Maedhros laid his head back against the cushions.  Artanis entered quickly and then shook her head.

                  " I will not help him.  He can die for all I care."

Fingon steered her back to him.

                  " You will help him."

Artanis crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow challengingly.

                  " I just risked my bloody life for him.  I will not have him die here, when you can help him," Fingon hissed.

Artanis met his eyes challengingly.

                  " I will help him because I want him to live so I can torture him."

  She took his maimed hand in hers and roughly removed the wrappings.

                  " Ai," Maedhros cried.

Artanis' eyes hardened.  Fingon stilled her hands.

                  " You will treat him like you would anyone else."

She pursed her lips angrily, pushing back stray strands from her face.

*I do not just forget about someone slaying my kin and then leaving me to shame in Aman.

                  " I need some warm water and towels, plus a needle and thread." Artanis leaned over the patient, carefully opening an eye and noting he was conscious.  "I must stitch this up, Maedhros, or you will surely die."

                  " Tis only what I deserve," he mumbled, turning to look at her, and then Turgon, " Forgive me.  I knew not that Atar would leave you."

Turgon walked out without a word.  Maedhros looked up questioningly.

                  " Elenwë is dead.  She died over the passing of Helcaraxë," Artanis informed, " Just like the many at the shores of Alqualondë.

                  Maedhros' head fell against the pillow.

                  " He will never forgive me and I blame him not," he looked up at her, " I have forsaken my right to the crown.  I would not be a good king."

                  " True," Artanis took the warm water and towels, motioning for them to lay the needle and thread elsewhere.

                  " Are you angry with me also?"

Artanis looked up.

                  " Did you figure that out on your own, Maedhros?  I have surely never seen this all-knowing mind you suddenly possess."

                  He glanced at Fingon.

                  " I take it she is furious at me."

Fingon nodded.

                  " I am sorry, Nerwen."

Her flaming eyes seemed to scorch him.

                  " Do not call me that.  Only traitors and backsliders call me by that name."

                  " Artanis, do not speak so of your father."

                  Fingolfin entered the room, with a smile upon his face.  Artanis merely stood, finished with Maedhros' hand, or lack of it.

                  " What is done is done.  I wish to put it behind me, but not to forget it.  We will begin by scouting out this land.  There are said to be Elves living here.  _Úmanyar_, who stayed behind for Elwë their leader stayed here also," Fingolfin directed his gaze on Artanis, " There are few women who came.  We must ensure their safety."

Artanis stood.

                  " I will not be caged, Lord uncle."

                  " You will remain safe, my child."

                  " Behind bars?  Nay, my lord.  Not even the flames of Morgoth's fury could stop me when I decide to ride out from here," she lifted her head angrily, seeming to cast an almost reddish glow with her anger, " And I dare you to try and stop me."

Fingolfin watched her stalk out.  He shook his head.

                  " I will never see what any find so desirable in her fiery nature.  She bears a flame like Fëanor, and it can only bring harm."

~*~

                  " You too?" Artanis exclaimed.

Fingon rubbed her arms softly.

                  " Now, Artanis, you are dear to us all.  We cannot have you gallivanting around unprotected.  I wish you to live with me.  Stay by my side."

                  " Stand behind you?" Artanis' eyes bored into his, " You wish someone to stand in your shadow that will support you in all you do."

Fingon's eyes searched hers.  Artanis took a step back.

                  " I cannot be that one.  We are too close in blood anyways.  You know it can never be."

Fingon's face fell.

                  " Artanis…"

                  " I will stand in no man's shadow.  He will let me stand beside him and not be afraid if I do overpower him.  He will support me, and I him.  He will be confident enough to not question his manliness if I am wiser than he."

Fingon's rare temper flared.

                  " I do not fear you."

                  " Yes, you do," her voice lowered even more, " You fear to fail, to be outdone by a maiden."

                  " So this is how it is," Fingon shook his head.

Artanis watched him leave, shaking her head also.  She and Fingon only looked at each other from that time on as a relationship of the past.  Fingon went on to wed, but Artanis remained by Finrod's side, riding extensively with him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

                  " They approach."

~*~

                  Finrod eyed the forest warily.  He glanced back at his sister.  She unsheathed her sword, eyes flashing with the light of the Trees.  

                  " _Tirntë met **(They watch us-Quenya)**_," he whispered.

As if on cue, a hundred or more archers revealed themselves.

                  " _Penio I crist dad **(Put the sword down- Sindarin)**_."

Finrod and Artanis exchanged a glance.

                  " What did they say?  Angrod did not say they spoke a different language."

Finrod shrugged.  He looked at the leader, making a move to dismount.

                  " _Daro **(Halt)**_."

Finrod watched the bowstrings become even taunter.  He put up his hands in a sign of surrender nudging his sister.  Artanis held up her sword.

                  " I dare any one of you to shoot at me.  You would have the wrath of the house of Finarfin upon you before it struck me.  Come out, the leader of you, and face me."

Finrod put his head in his hands.  

*I am going to die and then after Mandos, I will kill her.

A rustle came and Artanis turned towards it, before lowering her sword.

                  What had to be the leader came forward, as if answering her challenge.  He was called back, jerking back as if struck by hot coals.  Both Artanis and Finrod had to gape as the obvious leader exited the trees.  An Elf of their coloring, light and fair, emerged, his face dark.  Silver hair fell to his waist, an uncommon length for any man, but then again, the hair was unique itself.  The Elf came forward to them.

                  " Forgive them.  They speak no Quenya," he said softly, in a clipped accent.

Artanis found she liked his voice, so low and wondrous, unlike Finrod's thunderous tone.

                  " They call me Teleporno in your tongue."

                  " I am Finrod, and this is Artanis, my sister."

He bowed slightly.

                  " We do not usually allow outsiders into our realm, but you have been expected.  The lady Melian is waiting."

The brother and sister exchanged a glance.  Teleporno looked back at them, an expectant look on his face.  Two Elves stood beside their horses, as if waiting for something.

                  " What do they want?" Finrod asked softly.

Teleporno glanced back at them, amusement flickering in his eyes.  Artanis' face flushed with anger. 

_*How dare he laugh-_

Finrod touched her shoulder.  He recognized the glare too well.

                  " Give them the reins of your horses, please.  Tis not a long walk," Teleporno called.

The two quickly handed the reins of their horses to two Elves before following.

~*~

                  " What do you bring, Teleporno?" a child of great beauty ran up to them as they entered a clearing.

She danced around the regal guard, singing her words with a voice of a nightingale. 

                  " They live in caves, Finrod," Artanis whispered, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

                  " You can do this," Finrod squeezed her hand.

Artanis lifted her head a bit.  This was her only weakness: she hated the over covering of darkness.  It was unusual to see an Elf afraid of the dark, but when all you had known was light, the sudden onslaught of darkness had left even her bitterly afraid of a night without stars.

                  " Finrod, Artanis, this is the Princess of this realm, Lúthien."

Artanis smiled at the child.

                  " She reminds me of Idril," Artanis glanced up, " My cousin's daughter."

                  " They say you are messengers from the West.  What news do you bring?  Why have you come?" Lúthien asked, her eyes bright.

Finrod smiled, pausing a little.

                  " We have come to see this land."

Artanis met Teleporno's searching eyes with her strong ones.  He knew something was amiss as soon as Finrod had hesitated.  Her eyes probed the silver haired Elf's.  She found she could not perceive anything in his depths.

_*I was taught by Melian, lady.  Your mind tricks will not work._

Artanis lifted her head though his words resounded in her head.

*I know the Noldor did not come to see this place.  They were in Aman.  There is something else, and I will find it out.

Artanis immediately decided she no longer liked this silver-haired Elf.  He knew far more than anyone else had perceived.

                  Teleporno led them into the cave.

                  " Welcome to Menegroth, realm of Melian, the Maia and Elu Thingol."

Artanis' jaw dropped a little before she concealed it.  Her eyes turned around.

*This is what I want.  Something beautiful that all envy.

It was an underground forest.  Elves milled about, climbing the silver and gold trees.  Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds sang cheerfully.  Neither child of Finarfin could find where the bright light came from.  Teleporno glanced at them.

                  " If you will follow me, please."

~*~

                  The two travel weary travelers instantly straightened as they entered the luxurious throne room.  Artanis' eyes were nearly directly upon the black haired, fair looking woman.

*Melian.

Finrod's eyes were wide as he gazed around.  Artanis hugged her waist.  The architecture was beautiful.  Long white pillars rose high above to cavern ceilings.  Banners hung, jewels and weapons were displayed.

                  " We are home," Artanis whispered slightly, remembering her uncle's abode.

Finrod chuckled a bit.

                  " If only Atar…" he trailed off.

Artanis lifted her head higher.

                  " He had no heart for this land.  He betrayed us all."  She shook her head.  "I thank thee for ruining my day with a mention of him."

                  " He was wise," Finrod's voice held a bit of longing.

Artanis shook her head.  Finrod had left his beloved behind.

                  " Welcome, Nerwen and Finrod."

Artanis flinched slightly.

                  " Artanis, please, majesty."

Thingol approached them, looking both over.

                  " Yes, yes, I see your blood in me.  We have been watching the Noldor for many years now.  What news do you bring of Aman to add to your brother's account?"

                  Finrod silenced his sister with a glance.  She was far too honest and fiery.

                  " We are seeking revenge upon Morgoth for he slaughtered many, directly and indirectly," Artanis went on and spoke.

Thingol caught Finrod's warning glance.

                  " I see.  Perhaps once you have rested and had a good meal in your stomachs, you will wish to speak of this to me.  My wife and I have seen much foretelling your coming.  I wish to know everything."

Artanis smiled disappeared and her eyes hardened.  Finrod's face had paled in that moment.  Their eyes met for a fleeting second.

*We are doomed.  If they find out of the kinslaying…

Artanis tugged her brother's sleeve as they followed a servant.  She glanced at the Elf, before back up at her brother.

                  " Narlmë queta mana ná anwa **(We are to speak what is true-Q)**."

Her eyes connected again to his.  Finrod shook his head.

*I will not be driven from here.  Only if they ask will I speak of it.  You best not speak a word of it either, or Uncle will personally exile you.

Artanis rolled her eyes.

*See how well he exiled the Sons of Fëanor.  They still walk our halls.

~*~

                  Thingol immediately bid everyone to leave once his guests exited towards their rooms.  He stroked his chin, glancing thoughtfully at his captain.

                  " They are the first of the Noldor to come near this forest that seem secretive.  Something in their eyes perturbs me, especially in the one called Artanis.  She seems too greedy and wanting."

Melian touched his arm.

                  " I disagree, the woman seems open enough.  She could prove to be easy to sway."

Thingol glanced at the walls.

                  " Celeborn," he bid sharply.

                  The silver haired Elf looked up, already expecting a command.  Thingol smiled as he turned.

                  " I wish you to ride out on a mission.  I happen to know where the house of Fingolfin is.  I wish you to ride there.  Simply tell him where his nephew and niece are and then return back here."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " Anything else sir?"

Thingol shook his head.

                  " Leave in the morrow.  I need your perception tonight.  Maidens can easily distract the male, but the female I need someone to perceive her mind," he glanced at Celeborn, " You."

Celeborn forced a cordial look.

*I would rather spend the eve with a Balrog than a Noldo.

~*~

                  Artanis pulled open her door slightly, before escaping into the hallway.  

*And Finrod said I could not evade him…

She brushed the shimmering blue dress unconsciously.  She had never worn something so beautiful since Aman.  Her hair was twisted into a braid around her head with matching ribbons weaved into it.

*So lovely, but unpractical.  Uncle would love me to wear them for they are another form of cages.

Artanis came to a courtyard and was in wonder.

                  The cave ceiling was vaulted, ending with a beautiful mural of what must have been one Elf's thoughts of what Cuiviénen must have looked like.  The beautiful mere that the Elves awoke beside was colored in all shades of deep blues and blacks, with every here and now, a spot of light for a star.  

                  " My mother painted it."

Artanis glanced coolly at him.  He had been standing beside her or more so trailing her since she left her room.

                  " Tis a beautiful depiction.  Does she live here also?"

He shook his head.

                  " Nay, my family lives at Círdan's havens.  They visit sporadically."

Artanis began to move by, not surprised when he fell into a lazy walk beside her.  He was nearly the first male to be taller than her.

                  " Why are you following me?"

                  Celeborn's lips twitched.  If she only knew…

                  " If it were my choice, I would not have admitted you to this realm."

Artanis glanced at him indignation rising up in her.

                  " Why?" her tone was low

                  " The Noldor did not come here for just revenge.  There is something else.  We all know you are hiding it," he glanced at her, " And I was sent to find it out from you."

                  " You think you are so all-knowing.  It makes me sick." Artanis lifted her head, " Why do you tell me this?"

He shrugged.

                  " I do not wish you to think I seek you out like a pitiful love struck adolescent Elf."

Artanis' lips turned up.

                  " You already strike me as pitiful."

He extended an arm politely to her though his stiff pose showed he would rather walk into Angband naked.

                  " Thank you, Nerwen."

Artanis turned away from him.  He quickly fell back in step with her.  Artanis whipped around, facing him.

                  " Get away from me, Mornquendi.  I am weary of your presence."

Celeborn lifted his chin, seeing the tiny dagger at his throat.

                  " I would put that away if I were you," Celeborn said, " There are more than a hundred archers with arrows upon you."

Artanis chuckled slightly moving back.

                  " My life is more precious than your king's to the Noldor.  I am a leader among them."

Celeborn glanced at her, his eyes dark and serious.

                  " Then tell me your story."

Artanis froze, her haughtiness forgotten.  She slowly shook her head.

                  " My brother will tell it all."

                  " Your tongue is not cut from your mouth.  Tell me yourself.  You do not look uneducated to me."

Artanis' pride flared up.  She lifted her chin haughtily, staring at him coolly.

                  " I will be ordered by no man.  Unless you learn to address me properly, then I do not need to speak with you."

She pranced away.  Celeborn bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling in frustration.  At least she was no longer his problem this evening.

**AN: Here's a second try at this chapter.  Please R/R!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to Michelle for beta-ing.**

Chapter 2

                  Melian watched the glimmering maiden as the girl slipped through the trees.  

_*She is as fair as the Vanyar._

Artanis' head lifted proudly sensing the stares of the other Elves around.

_*But she has the pride and knowledge of the Noldor._

Melian turned her head, watching her husband lead the awe-filled Finrod around Menegroth.  For some strange reason, Thingol had called off Celeborn's trip.  Melian shook her head, just at the mention of the Elf.  

_*He changed his name into the Sindarin tongue as soon as he could._

Melian glanced at the Elf speaking with the guards rapidly.

_*It fits him, yet…_

Melian's eyes flitted to Artanis.

*Hers does not.  She is not a man-maiden as Nerwen suggests; and neither does noble woman fit for she throws aside her title.  I believe that is what Artanis means.  Alas, Quenya is not a language I know.

                  "Mamil," Lúthien tugged on her mother's dress.

                  Melian smiled down at her, picking her up easily.

                  " Yes, my dear?"

                  " Atar is too busy for me; he is talking with Celeborn's friend."

Melian smiled.  The Noldor were hardly Celeborn's ideas of friends.  The Elf would brave Morgoth before befriending the two.

                  " Is he now?  You usually bother Celeborn, not me."

                  " He is busy too.  He says he cannot play today because there is a large host at the edge of this land."

Melian nodded.  She had known that for along time.  The Noldor wished to find their friends again.  Celeborn suddenly appeared.

                  " My lady, where is your husband?"

Melian's face bore worry also, suddenly feeling the peril at the edge of their borders.  Her mind sought out, entering one Elf's.  Her eyes flew open.

                  " They are attacking."

~*~

                  Thingol met them halfway out of Menegroth, dragging Finrod behind him.

                  " What are you doing?  Release my brother," Artanis ran up.

                  " No, lady.  Your uncle is attacking us."

Artanis stood up to Celeborn, taking his sword.  Celeborn lifted his chin feeling the point push into his throat.  Thingol had frozen. Celeborn and Artanis glared at each other with all the hatred that Fëanor must have felt for Morgoth.

                  " Let my brother go, Thingol, or your captain shall fall under the Doom of Mandos.  Even if you do not understand that, I believe you do, Melian."

Thingol glanced at his wife.  Melian's eyes had narrowed as she simply tilted her head.  Artanis tried to resist the force, but her body obeyed.  Celeborn took back his sword with a smug smile and a thankful look at Melian.

*I have no doubt Artanis would have loved my head on a platter.

Celeborn pinched Artanis' cheek endearingly before walking by her.

                  " I swear your head will be on a platter when I am freed from this, Teleporno."

Celeborn luckily glanced back at Artanis just as Melian released the girl.  He met Artanis' tackle full on, thanking Eru as he put his hand-to-hand fighting skills to use.  Somehow, after many well placed kicks and punches from her, he ended the victor, holding her wrists and straddling her back.  She glared up at him still struggling under his grasp.

                  " You have no respect for ladies, Teleporno."

                  " I respect those that deserve it." He pulled a piece of rope to tie her wrists, " Now if you will excuse me.  I have a job to do."

                  " Celeborn, wait.  You need to subdue the forces.  Take her with you," Thingol stopped him.

Artanis' lips turned up in a smile as Melian released her.

                  " And if anything happens to Celeborn, your fault or not, Lady Artanis, the same harm will come to your brother," Melian cautioned.

Her smile fell and she joined Celeborn.  She landed a kick to his groin, smiling when he doubled over.  He managed a dignified pose, an iron hand wrenching her arm as he pulled her after him.

                  " I hope I can use you as a shield," Celeborn muttered.

                  " I wish the same, though regretfully nothing can happen to you.  I will risk my life, because at this moment you represent my brother."

~*~

                  Fingolfin nearly fell off his horse when his niece strode out of the woods, accompanied by a silver haired one.  The Noldor aimed at the unfamiliar Elf, hoping to keep Artanis safe.

                  " Hold your fire," Fingolfin yelled.

Artanis stood before Celeborn.

                  " Come to me if you wish to speak to me," she ordered.

A rider began to try and sweep her up.  Artanis pushed Fingon away almost causing him to fall from his horse.

                  " Let me be, Princeling."

                  " Ach, you are ever a thorn in my side.  We should have left you to be tortured by the Moriquendi."

Artanis shrugged, allowing the jesting to go on about Moriquendi.  Celeborn leaned towards her.

                  " I am seeking for an armistice and you are not helping it.  May I remind you that your brother's fate lies with you?"

Artanis' lips tightened.  She slapped the horse's flank, watching in satisfaction as the horse bolted, leaving a stunned Fingon on the ground.

                  " Speak no ill, Fingon, for you stand before one.  I believe he is the only one present of the Moriquendi to understand Quenya."

Fingon nodded tightly to the Elf as he rose, brushing himself off.  Artanis contained her laughter.  Celeborn sent him an assessing gaze.

                  " Fingon, son of Fingolfin," Fingon introduced.

                  " They call me Teleporno in your tongue."

                  " What do they usually call you?"

                  " Celeborn," his voice raised so all the Elves could hear it, " And you are all trespassing on the lands of Elu-Singollo."

                  Fingolfin moved forward on his horse.

                  " So this is Menegroth?"

Celeborn nodded, though his eyes were still wary of the high-king's appraising eyes upon the forest.

                  " Your troops have wrongfully slaughtered and I suggest you leave before you are met with the power of a Maia," Celeborn replied.

Artanis flinched.  Celeborn caught it.

_*So slaughter is a tender subject?  I wonder why…_

                  Artanis moved before Celeborn, her lips curling at the syrupy sweet words she had to use.  She touched her uncle's horse, petting it before looking up with an innocent look that she knew would make her uncle listen to her words. 

                  " Uncle, the Elves here have been more than kind to us.  They have sheltered us, fed us and are showing us their lifestyles.  Please, apologize and then leave.  You had no reason to worry.  My other brothers have come here before."

Her eyes searched his.

*We do not need more blood upon our hands.

Fingolfin nodded.

                  " It is as you wish."

                  Celeborn watched curiously.  It was odd for an Elvish woman to have such power over the Elves.  He glanced back, seeing the hundreds of archers ready to fire.  He held up one hand.  One made a motion towards the prince, taking a good aim.  Celeborn quickly shook his head, taking a half step towards the prince.

                  " _Daro **(Stay-S)**_."

The archers relaxed their arms.  Artanis glanced at him questioningly.

                  " Just ensuring a little safety."

                  " How do we know you have not betrayed us?" Fingon challenged.

Celeborn turned, glancing at the one archer, and then back at Fingon's head.  He glanced back making a foreign gesture.  As if on cue, an arrow sliced the air, hitting the ground at Fingon's feet.  Celeborn looked up.

                  " That was meant for your head."

Fingon merely clenched his jaw, picking up the arrow and breaking it violently.

                  " Why should I trust you still?"

                  " Because I just saved your life and the lives of all your men here.  You do not know these trees.  They are filled with Elves.  Elves that do not need to take aim to hit anything.  They never miss," Celeborn wore a smug smile, " And I am their captain."

                  " You are cocky," Fingolfin said, "Pride will kill you."

                  " I am not proud, I am simply declaring to you that we are not "stupid Moriquendi" as your son says.  We are the people of Elwë.  Do not forget you are strangers here.  Not we."

                  " You fear us?" Turgon joined them also.

Artanis looked at Celeborn also.

                  " I fear the knowledge that is hidden within all of you.  What is so terrible that none of you will tell?" Celeborn lowered his voice, sensing the reaction, " I believe it has to do with death, for the mention of slaughter sent a chill down your backs.  Who did you kill on your way here?"

~*~

                  " Is this true?" Melian was trying not to weep.

Finrod had broken down, hearing that Elves on both sides had been murdered.  He bore a heavy guilt for he had actually killed many of his mother's people.

                  " I did not know that Fëanor slaughtered needlessly.  None of us, save him and his sons knew that it was a merciless rampage upon the pristine shores."

Thingol dropped his head into his hands.  Melian leaned her head against him, giving him a half-armed hug in comfort.

                  " Exile me from here, but I tell you, Artanis did no fighting that day.  She has forgiven none of the Sons of Fëanor for the evil dealt that day.  Do not harm her, for I know it is in your grasp."

Thingol wearily sighed.  He looked at Melian.

                  " So your fears were true.  The Noldor are seekers of revenge," he placed a hand upon Finrod's head, " Nothing you seek to lay down as permanent shall remain.  All shall pass away.  Go back to where you came."

                  " We are dishonored if we return," Finrod shook his head.

Melian nodded, looking so tired.

                  " Let us go and meet them.  I never wish to see a Noldor in my life."

~*~

                  Celeborn turned, unsheathing his sword as Melian approached with Fingon beside her.  He did not know what evil the Noldor might produce.

                  " You Elves are cursed, you slaughter your own people and then come here and slaughter more.  I curse thee.  Never set foot near my lands again." Melian lifted her face so that all the Elves could behold once again the beauty of Aman the Blessed.

Her dark eyes blazed with the fire that had begat Arda and her equally dark hair blazed with the light of Anar.

                  " Surely," Fingolfin began.

                  " Say no more, son of Finwë.  For though you were betrayed, blood lies heavily upon you.  I will not make a treaty with you or anything else with you at this time.  I pray you find peace, for your hearts will always long for home."

Melian touched Celeborn's arm.  Celeborn sheathed his sword following his queen.  

                  Fingolfin leaned down to Fingon, his wisdom falling death to his outright anger.

                  " Kill him.  If she wishes to undermine my bloodline, then I shall show them not to cross me for I am king of the Elves here."

Fingon took aim.  Artanis stepped forward before the arrow, her eyes hard.

                  " Do not do this."

Finrod pushed her away.  Fingon let the arrow fly.  Artanis pushed Finrod away.

                  " You slime, scum of Morgoth!  You have killed again!  What is this accomplishing?"

She fought off her brother's hands, landing as many kicks as she could so they would free her.  It took all of her brother and many of the Sons of Fëanor to help also.  Artanis stopped resisting.

                  " You have killed again," she looked up, submitting the last of her strength to free herself, " I will not have it."

                  Her family stared at her as she stood between the two peoples.  Artanis looked at them, her eyes hot with angry tears.

                  " What has brought you to this, people of the Noldor?  Why do you kill needlessly?  You are no better than Fëanor, and I will have no part in such a people."

She turned her back and walked towards Melian.

                  " What is she doing?" Fingon was too stunned to move.

Finrod just gaped.

                  " I think she just cursed us all."

~*~

                  Artanis allowed the Elves to drag her before Melian.  Melian turned to her, drying her hands on a towel supplied by another Elf.

                  " Will you remain here?" 

Artanis rose proudly.

                  " I will not be associated with those that kill their own people."

Melian's eyes were set deep with grief.

                  " Have you ever slain an orc?"

Artanis nodded, though her brow was furrowed.

                  " Then you have slaughtered Avari."

                  " Pardon?"  Artanis was aghast. " You lie."

Melian shook her head.

                  " Orcs are just twisted Elves.  Morgoth first takes their minds and twists them into horrid brains of destruction.  Then he takes their body and mutilates it. He has been breeding them from the same accursed Elves since your birth."

                  Artanis lifted her head, her heart falling even farther.  

_*So many orcs lie dead at my hand.  So many…Elves…_

                  " How is Celeborn?" she sought to change the subject.

Melian shrugged.

                  " He will be fine in a few days."

Artanis came forward, her temerity renewed.

                  " Can you teach me?"

Melian glanced at her oddly.

                  " What?"

                  " Will you tutor me?  I wish what you have and surely you can teach some of it."

Melian probed into the girl's mind before nodding.

                  " Okay, I will, but you cannot leave Doriath until it is finished."

Artanis paused before nodding.

                  " So be it."

~*~

                  " You should not practice so soon after being injured."

Celeborn tossed his hair irritated at his bad aim.

                  " And why not?"

                  " It messes your aim.  See."

He faced her.

                  " And what do you know of aim?"

Artanis never moved her eyes from his as she drew an arrow, fitted it into her bow and fired.  Celeborn glanced and his eyebrows rose when it hit dead center.

                  " Forgive me, I knew not that I was in the presence of a master," he replied sarcastically.

Artanis shrugged.

                  " I do not care what you think of my aim.  You should not be shooting.  Shooting a day after having your shoulder injured will only prolong the length and pain of the injury, even for Elves."

Celeborn dropped his bow, sitting down on the cool grass.

                  " I am not as hurt as everyone believes.  I wish they would let me be."

Artanis laughed a little.

                  " But you are a prince of Doriath."

Celeborn muttered a Sindarin curse under his breath.  Artanis let a stream of arrows fly. Celeborn had to admire her aim.  It was the best he had seen in a woman.

                  " How long have you practiced?"

She shrugged.

                  " I prefer outdoor games and such to stuffy libraries.  I was the best in Aman.  I beat anyone at anything.  Only the Valar could beat me, and Maiar only rivaled me but a little."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " You are cocky."

                  " So are you."

                  "Not like you," Celeborn shot back.

Artanis shrugged.  She glanced over at him.

                  " In families of mostly all males, it is the only way to survive.  My mother wished me to be a lady and sing beautiful songs and be just a beautiful face.  Instead I won respect on the fields, beating every respectable male."

                  A dark haired Elf interrupted.

                  " Celeborn, Melian sent me to find you.  She wishes to speak with you."

                  " Thank you, Oropher," Celeborn stood and followed the prince.

Artanis went back to her shooting.

*I bet he would be a good rival at any game.  He has already proved better at wrestling than I.  I wonder if I could beat him given a second time?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                  Artanis bit the end of her stylus, her brow wrinkling up a bit.  Her eyes seemed to glow with anger before she turned to the paper and began scribbling the fine letters.

Dearest Finrod, or should I say my betraying brother? The words I use do not matter.  I hope I haunt your thoughts always, for you have killed again.  I pray for your tortured soul.  I hope it ends in Mandos.  Do not fear for me.  Here they treat me like kin, which is less I can say for you, my own brother.  Tell Fingon, I curse him, and tell Fingolfin he is unworthy to be a king.  They have done great disservice by harming the Captain of the guard.  He has wronged no one.

                  " Artanis, should you not be in the library?"

                  Her head swung up, looking at the very captain she wrote of.  She lifted her chin, glaring a little at him for catching her in her free time.  He leaned against the doorway, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.  She returned his stare, crossing her own arms.

                  " No, Melian said I could use today for my own.  There are no lessons, so I am transcribing a letter to my wonderful brothers and the others that left me here," her voice dripped with sarcasm at the mention of the other Noldor.

Celeborn chuckled slightly as he lounged a little more on the door.  He glanced behind him, as if checking for any soldiers milling about.

                  " When do you return to duty?"  Artanis asked.

Celeborn's eyes lit up at his one love.

                  " As soon as I can.  Melian and Thingol wish another week of rest, but I shall be fine by tomorrow."

Artanis nodded.

                  " They are overly protective of you."

                  " They are no less to you.  We are both somewhat related to Thingol," Celeborn pointed out.

Artanis shrugged.  Celeborn glanced behind him, hearing his name.

                  " Excuse me, but I believe duty still calls, even when I am out of action."

She shook her head, turning back to her letter.

_I will not condone any invasions against Doriath.  Leastways, you would all perish if one were attempted for the watch upon Doriath is endless.  Tell Idril that I miss her terribly and that I will be sending her letters.  Namarië, Artanis_.

~*~

                  Celeborn listened as intently as he could.  The dull ache in his back had only intensified from the tiring amount of standing as he listened to the report.

                  " My lord, are you well?" the Elf picked up on it.

Celeborn waved a hand dismissively.

                  " I am fine, just a dull ache.  Tis nothing."

                  " I disagree."

Celeborn almost groaned.  She had a knack for trying to baby him.

                  " Melian…"

The Maia shook her head, her glossy black hair shimmering.

                  " You are in pain and I wish you to be healthy again."

~*~

                  Artanis tilted her head.  

                  " How do you protect Doriath?"

Melian looked up surprised.

                  " Have you finished already?"

Artanis nodded and watched with questioning eyes as Melian picked up the paper.

                  " Melian, how do you protect Doriath?"

                  Melian glanced around, closing the door to her study.

                  " That is my secret, Artanis."

                  " I can keep secrets," Artanis was on the edge of her seat.

Melian blinked at the sudden vision of this great Elf-lady standing before a mirror.  Melian looked at Artanis, studying the girl from her toes to the tips of her gold and silver braid wound around her head.  Melian motioned for her to lean in.

                  " I served Estë.  She taught me of the power in the mind."

                  Melian looked into Artanis' eyes.

*You remember how I could control your arms the day the secret came out?  That is only a tidbit of the power to be found.

Artanis' eyes lit up.

                  " Teach me."

Melian leaned back with a smile.

                  " You are an insatiable pupil, Artanis."

                  " I want to know everything there is to know.  No one shall surpass me in knowledge."

~*~

                  Artanis pulled her braid from her hair and shook her head, allowing the crimped strands to fall freely.  She allowed her horse to trot among the trees and glanced around, glad to be alone for once, or at least partly alone.  She did not count Celeborn as company.  He was busy inspecting the trees, pausing by each one in their path and laying a hand on them as if it was an old friend.  She just shook her head.

*He is odd.  I take that back.  It is far too much an understatement.

                  Celeborn glanced up at her, sensing her irritation at his lagging.

                  " If you wish to go ahead, then by all means, make me happy and leave me be."

Artanis' lips curved into a smile.

                  " I think I will stay if it makes you that happy.  I know you absolutely adore me."

Celeborn faked a smile.

                  " Of course.  You know that my heart belongs to you and you only, lady.  Here," he got off his horse dramatically, enjoying her contained laughter, " I make my vow of love."

Their eyes met and both broke into peals of laughter.  Artanis used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

                  " You missed your life's calling, Celeborn.  You should have been a court jester."

Celeborn remounted.

                  " I believe all the Elves thank me for being a guard instead.  A jester's life would have bored me."

                  " Really?"  Artanis was intrigued, " And why is that?"

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " Jesters are cooped up inside all day.  They have to please the king and queen and if they do not, they are out of a job.  It is too difficult a profession," he sent her a humorous look, " Leastways, no jester is ever found in company with beautiful she-Elves."

Artanis pushed him.

                  " So you do this for your own pleasure?"

Celeborn sent her a fast headshake.

                  " Nay, I love this.  Being outside, among the trees," he touched one, and then glanced at her, " Celeborn means silver tree in our tongue."

                  Artanis' lips formed an O.

                  " It fits you perfectly," she replied, " Your hair and height were the first things I noticed about you."

                  " Really?"

Artanis rolled her eyes.

                  " Do not take it personally.  There are very few males of my people that wear their hair so long as you do.  And," she paused, glancing at him, "There are few my height or taller."

Celeborn still wore a smug look.  Artanis almost leapt across to his horse and tackled him off, but she restrained herself.  Instead, she aimed to spook the horse with a quick slap to the rear.  His horse bolted.

                  Artanis' shoulders slumped when he almost effortlessly jumped off and let the horse ride on.  A loud low whistle resonated through the trees.  Seconds later, the horse returned.  Celeborn rode back to her.

                  " You just cannot win them all," he stated.

Artanis leapt over and tackled him then.

~*~

                  Celeborn sat with his feet in a hot spring, as he tried to pull the many mini acorns from his tangled locks.  He splashed his feet a little, glancing at the cooling water that had been run for his bath.  Thingol had not seen the humor in his mud-splashed appearance.  

                  " Are you almost…"

Celeborn glared at the Elf entering the room.

                  " What is it, Oropher?"

The young Elf only grinned.

                  " What happened to you?"

Celeborn only glared more.

                  " For being part of my guard, you walk a thin line."

                  Oropher became solemn.

                  " Thingol wanted to see if you were finished yet, but it seems you have only just begun.  He is most definitely in a grumpy mood."

A giggle came and a little head peeked around the doorway.

                  " Celeborn, you're all dirty."

Celeborn sighed, leaving the small prickly ball in his hair.  Lúthien sat beside him.  She giggled, hiding her mirth behind two hands.  Celeborn just raised an eyebrow.

                  " Where is your watcher, Lúthien?"

She just laughed, leaning over to free the prickly from his hair.

                  " You have tree seeds all in your hair, Celeborn."

                  " Do you want to help me and pull them all out?"

Lúthien pulled out another in answer.

                  " I was helping Nana get them out of Artanis' hair."

                  Oropher's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling.  

*Celeborn and Artanis having things in their hair that come from the ground.  

A smile formed.

*The formidable Captain of Doriath subdued by a fiery Noldo.

                  " So what were you and Artanis doing?"

Celeborn glanced up, his eyes dark at the implications.

                  " Whatever we were doing, it is not what you think."

                  " Nana thought Artanis had been naughty," Lúthien informed, " Nana was telling her about our customs.  That a union means-"

                  Celeborn had dropped his head into his hands.

                  " Dear Eru."

Oropher's face was tinged a bit pink at the implications of a…ahem…union; something that was not spoken freely of within the confines of Menegroth.  

                  " Lúthien, go to your mother, please," Oropher lifted her from the platform on which Celeborn sat.

Lúthien obeyed, trotting out of the room.  Oropher sat beside him.

                  " It is perfectly normal for an Elf to fall in love with a she-Elf.  Artanis is exceptionally beautiful and-"

Celeborn's head whipped up.

                  " We were fighting, like we always do.  We were far from thinking of this union business.  I would never wed a Noldo.  You know where my eyes are set."

Oropher nodded.  There was a beautiful maiden that was enamored with Celeborn, and he, her.  She resided by the Sea now, with his parents and they kept in touch only by correspondence.  Oropher clasped his shoulder.

                  " Take your bath.  Dinner is soon and you smell worse than an orc."

Celeborn cupped some water to throw at Oropher.  Oropher skillfully outmaneuvered it, shutting the door firmly behind him.  Celeborn shook his head, discarding his last filthy garments.  He slid under the water and closed his eyes.

*A Sindar could never love a Noldo.  It is utterly impossible.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Umm, thanks for the reviews everyone.  I guess everyone needs to have at least one review telling them this story is awful.  In response to that review, why don't you help me (and I'm not saying this sarcastically, mind you) by citing the places you see that Melian did not curse, Finrod was not part of the kinslaying and various other things.  I would really like to know so that I can correct it.  Thank you.  Well, with that out of the way, on to the story…

Chapter 4

                  Artanis slowly brushed her dark silver and gold strands.  They fell past her waist, weighted by the drops of water in them.  She sighed.  She had thought they would never be free of dirt and underbrush.  She glanced in the mirror at her still flushed cheeks.

_*Melian speaks freely of…unions.  She should know I would never be in such a situation._

Artanis rose, her fingers brushing over the hanging dress.  She slipped into the pure white dress.

_*A fitting color given the circumstances._

She glanced at her still wet hair and then at her hands.

_*I do not wish to braid it and the handmaidens are gone.  Drat._

She shrugged, giving them one final sweep with the brush before exiting.

~*~

                  Celeborn's usual and plain gray robes stood out among the finery.  He tilted his head, hearing a lowered voice to the right of him.

                  " They say he and the Noldo came from the woods.  She probably enchanted him.  Tis a wonder they are not wed."

Celeborn dropped his head between his hands.  He stared dejectedly before him.  Melian touched his shoulder.

                  " I believe even Mandos is less gloomier than you and I have seen that Vala."

Celeborn only sent her a half-hearted smile.  She touched his shoulder.

                  " What is it?  Did Artanis-"

                  " No, I am like this because I have rumors spreading about me sharing the most intimate thing of my life with a Noldo.  Now if you will excuse me, I am not hungry."

He scooted his chair back, retreating from the room.  

                  Artanis met him halfway from the hall.  She stopped him, seeing his angry expression.

                  " What is it?"

He paused, running a hand through his hair.

                  " They believe the two of us are lovers."

Artanis' face flushed scarlet for the second time that day.

                  " What?  Have they never seen us banter and try to kill each other?"

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " They have no minds."

Artanis crossed her arms angrily.

                  " It will not do for me to hear any of this."

                  " Then do not go inside the…"

Artanis had already entered the dining room.

                  Celeborn watched from the door.  The room seemed to silence and her silent steps were heard.  Every eye was upon her.  Artanis heard one whisper.

" There she is; the one that tempted our own captain of the guard.  She probably cast an enchantment-"

Artanis whipped around.

                  " I think you should keep your comments to yourself."  Her eyes turned to the rest.  " With your permission, Thingol and Melian, I have something to say."

                  " By all means say it," Melian replied with a smile.

                  " You narrow minded peoples can think whatever you wish, but that does not constitute its truth.  Have you ever in your life known your captain to suddenly fall dumbly into the arms of a maiden?  Why would he do so with a Noldo?  I have no enchantment that he does not know how to ward off and I have no wish to lie beside him.  If I did, I would have a long time ago."

She continued to her seat and sat primly, spreading her napkin in her lap.  Silence reigned for just one moment, before the sounds and smells of an everyday dinner broke out.  Celeborn turned on his heel with a smile.

_*I owe her._

~*~

                  Celeborn looked up lazily as they brought the stranger to him.

                  " Celeborn, we are under orders to not permit any Noldor," a guard began.

Celeborn sent him a silencing glare and then tapped his lips.

                  " Good day to you, Finrod."

Finrod nodded.  He held up a letter.

                  " I must see my sister.  Please."

Celeborn rose, stretching his limbs.

                  " Though I do not forget or forgive your rash deeds, I owe your sister a favor.  Follow me."

                  " But-"

Celeborn held up a hand.  Finrod had to marvel at the Elf's charisma and his gentle and quiet orders.  

*What would it be like to have a group of Elves such as this and to be able to silence them with only a quick hand raise?

Celeborn motioned Finrod after him.

                  " I shall take the blame personally.  It is not like Melian does not know of his entrance."

~*~

                  Artanis ran to her brother as soon at they entered.  She lightly sent a punch to his shoulder before engulfing him in a hug.  Finrod pulled her close.

                  " I am so sorry, Artanis."

She looked at him.

                  " You do not owe it to me, but Celeborn.  He was the one injured by Uncle's foolishness."

Finrod turned, outstretching his arm to Celeborn.

                  " I apologize for my family's actions against you."

Celeborn clasped the hand.

                  " It is as forgotten as yesterday's wind."

                  Melian descended down to them.  Celeborn held his breath.  Her sharp eyes drove into him.

                  " Celeborn, what is this?"

Celeborn lifted his hands helplessly.

                  " I brought him in because I felt it was okay."

Her eyes seemed to pierce him to death.  His eyes did not waver from hers.  Melian's eyes flickered to Finrod.

                  " Teleporno," her tone held no kindness, " You will not return to post today.  Go to Thingol and bring him here."  She glanced at Celeborn harshly.  " We will decide what to do with you later."

Celeborn winced slightly.  Artanis watched him go.

                  Finrod stepped forward.

                  " Lady Melian, he brought me as a favor he owed to Artanis."

                  " What favor?" Melian asked.

Artanis shrugged.

                  " I do not know."

Melian shook her head.

                  " Then he will be removed from his position.  If I cannot trust him, he will not serve me."

Artanis shook her head vehemently.

                  " Oh please, do not do that.  I beseech thee to forgive him."

                  " Why?"

                  Artanis wrung her hands.

                  " You would kill him if you took away his job.  It is his love and life."

                  " How do you know so much, sister?" Finrod asked.

Artanis glanced back at him.

                  " Take a horse back ride with him and you will see why.  He has to stop at every tree, almost as if he knows each one."

                  A granite faced Celeborn returned with Thingol.  Artanis sent Celeborn an apologetic look.  He simply turned his head down, taking a seat on the fountain edge.

                  " What are you doing here?" Thingol asked.

                  " I came to see my sister," Finrod held up his letter.

Melian shook her head.

                  " Celeborn permitted him in."

Thingol glanced coolly at the dejected Elf sitting on the fountain ledge looking at his hands.

                  " I am not leaving without her," Finrod stated.

Melian nodded.

                  " She is free to go."

                  " What?" Artanis looked confused.

                  " Your training is finished.  I cannot teach you anymore."

~*~

                  Celeborn's eyes flickered to Menegroth's entrance and he nearly groaned.  What a day for visitors.

                  " Celeborn," a cheery voice called.

All heads turned as a beautiful dark haired woman sat herself beside him.  Artanis' lips turned up with a smile, seeing Celeborn's whole face light up a little.

*Maybe that will help his punishment to be bearable.

Melian turned her attention back to them.

                  " When you leave, I shall say that you are permitted here, but do not disturb us if you need not to.  We are a peaceful people and seek no bloodshed."

                  " And yet you still slaughter orcs at will," Artanis shook her head, " I shall gather my things."

                  " Artanis," Lúthien flashed by, " Where are you going?"

                  Artanis bent down so she was the girl's height.

                  " I am going back to my people."

Lúthien's face screwed up with horror.

                  " But you can't," she turned, " Celeborn, tell her she must stay."

An awkward silence fell.  Celeborn shrugged.

                  " She should go where her heart leads."

Lúthien's big eyes glazed with uncried tears.  Artanis tipped up the girl's chin.

                  " Keep that chin up.  _Valar laita liltalla **(May the Valar bless your dance)**_," Artanis said softly.

Finrod nodded, bowing his head reverently.  Both parents only watched with caution.

                  " What did you say?" Thingol asked possessively, snatching up his daughter.

                  " I asked the Valar to bless her dance," Artanis replied softly, " And I ask that same blessing upon this place."

Melian's expression softened a bit.  She took Artanis' hand.

                  " Truly, you are the wisest Elf of this time."

Artanis' eyes shone with pride.

                  " Beware of this pride, Nerwen.  It was Fëanor's downfall," Melian continued softly.

Artanis' eyes darkened and she turned on her heel.  Melian shook her head.

                  " That is not the last we have seen of the house of Finarfin.  They are the only house of the Noldor that will survive what is ahead."

~*~

                  Artanis looked back at Doriath as they cleared the borders.  She sighed, before lifting a hand in farewell.

*Tis the end of an era.  I shall govern my people in their wisdom.

Finrod began to lead the way towards Eithel Sirion, the stronghold of Fingolfin.  Artanis kicked her horse into a gallop, overtaking and passing him in a moment.  Their laughter rang in the valley as they rode away.  


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, I admit it.  Parts of this are wrong.  Slowly, yet surely, I shall be re-doing the chapters before.  These are major canon problems, so they MUST BE changed.  Excuse me if this is the only chapter uploaded for a while.  I thank Gemgold for bringing this to my attention.  On to the story…

Chapter 5

One hundred years have passed

                  Artanis jumped from bed hearing the rumble of thunder deeper than any storm.  Fingon ran by her.

                  " What is going on?" she yelled.

He glanced back.

                  " Ard-Galen is on fire.  Morgoth is attacking.  Adar is readying troops to help your brothers."

Artanis followed.

                  " Fingon."

He spun around, a finger in her face.

                  " Go back to bed or by Eru, I will put you there."

Her face hardened.

                  " I dare-"

Fingon shoved her into her room and pulled the door shut, locking it.  Artanis slammed her palms on the door.

                  " I hate you, Fingon.  You will pay."

Fingon just chuckled.  He leaned against the door.

                  " If I remember correctly, your room just happens to be the place my son is in.  Please watch him for me, will you?"

                  " I shall smother him if you do not let me out."

Fingon shrugged with a sad and hurt look in his eyes.

                  " I thought you were against killing your kin."

                  Artanis threw a vase against the wall.  The young child let out a startled scream, angry at being woken.  Artanis gently cradled the child to her breast, watching him slowly fall back into his sleep.  She sighed.

                  " I hate being a woman.  I am stuck caring for children."

~*~

                  Fingolfin wearily reported to the group of Elves.  He wiped his face with a towel slowly.  He handed the towel to an attendent and then took Artanis' hands.

                  " Angrod and Aegnor are dead.  We do not know about Finrod and Orodreth."

Artanis lifted her chin.

                  " They will return here safely."

Fingolfin just nodded.

                  " I have asked for a set of escorts to return you to Doriath to await news.  This is far too close to Morgoth for you to be."

                  " I am not afraid of him or death," Artanis argued.

                  " Melian asked that you return.  She misses you," Fingolfin smiled hopefully.

Artanis sighed, before finally nodding.

                  " You will tell me the moment they return though, right?"

Fingolfin nodded.

                  " I am not afraid to stay, you do understand?"

Fingolfin smiled.

                  " My dear, I believe Morgoth would be afraid of you if he knew the fury in your soul."

Artanis' brow furrowed.

                  " Thank you, I think."

~*~

                  Artanis smiled as she entered the familiar over covering.  She sighed.

*A month and no word still.  They should have been back by now.  Please Eru, save my brothers.

She dismounted.

                  " I know you are there.  Please come out so I am not shot on my way to Menegroth.  Twould be quite appreciated."

                  " I see the years did not tame that tongue."

Artanis whipped around a smile lighting her weary face.

                  " Celeborn, I see the years did not help to lighten your feet either.  You sounded like a herd of orcs trampling through the brush."

Celeborn bowed gallantly.

                  " M'lady, Menegroth awaits and while this may entertain my men, Melian sent me with the utmost haste."

Artanis gave her horse reins to another Elf and quickly followed him.

                  " So are you wed?"

Celeborn ignored her question, remaining silent.

~*~

                  Artanis was led into the healing rooms.

                  " Finrod, Orodreth," she exclaimed.

She fell between their beds, taking their hands.

                  " We feared you dead."

Melian smiled from nearby.

                  " We found them traveling by our borders.  They were worn, so they have rested here for a day or so."

Artanis kissed their hands, her eyes glazed with happy tears.  She then slapped their hands.

                  " You did not have the courtesy in you to write?"

Finrod chuckled.

                  " I love your worrying, Artanis."

She pushed him, grinning.

                  " I love your heads, and how attached they are to both your necks.  The attachment from your brain to head is questionable though.  That mass may just be free moving within your head."

Orodreth put a hand to his heart.

                  " You have mortally wounded me, sister."

Artanis kissed his cheek.

                  " Tis not the first time."

Orodreth chuckled.

                  " Please do not bring that up."

Artanis only laughed.

                  " I will not."

Melian took her arm.

                  " Come on, let them rest."

Artanis moved her arm away.

                  " They are fine.  I wish to stay."

Melian raised an eyebrow and tried to pull Artanis away with her, but the Noldo held her ground.

                  " You would defy me?"

                  Finrod's eyes connected with the wide-eyed captain in the doorway.  Celeborn stepped forward.

                  " Artanis, I think Melian simply wishes to have a word with you."

                  " Then she should state it that way," Artanis replied.

                  " Not everyone is as cut and dry as you."

Artanis just shook her head.

                  " Fine, I get the picture.  I am going."

Finrod sent Celeborn a thankful smile.  Melian closed the door behind her.

                  " You have grown even more defiant in this absence."

Artanis shrugged, playing with a piece of hair.

                  " It is the way you live surrounded by princes."

Melian glanced at Celeborn.  

*Watch her.

Melian brushed by.

                  " That was a long talk."

Celeborn chuckled.

                  " Come.  Let us take a walk."

                  Artanis soon found herself high up in a tree watching the clouds lazily rotate in the true blue sky.  Celeborn leaned against a bough.

                  " So what have you done in the last century?"  Artanis asked.

Celeborn sighed.

                  " Manage to miss my brother's wedding, become the black sheep of the family, and finally be promoted back to my place as Captain of the Guard."

Artanis looked down.

                  "I am sorry."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " I should have followed orders."

                  "What about your friend?  Oropher told me once that you had a beloved on the coast with Círdan's people."

Celeborn turned his head.

                  " What is there to tell?  I disgraced her by never asking for her hand.  I found I did not wish to marry someone like her.  She was far too dull."

Artanis leaned over.

                  " It just was not meant to be.  You cannot beat yourself up about it."

He shrugged again.

                  " It was that that made me the black sheep."  Celeborn looked at her.  " So what have you been doing?"

                  She grinned.

                  " I have traveled the world.  I have gone to every realm, save those of the Sons of Fëanor.  My heart is dead set against them.  Fingolfin tried to convince Maedhros to take my hand, but luckily, Maedhros fears me enough to know better."  Her smile faded.  " And two of my brothers died."

Celeborn dropped his head.

                  " I am sorry.  I know what it is like to lose someone close."

Artanis looked over at him, the first sign of vulnerability shining in her aged eyes.

                  " They are now in Mandos' halls, faring no better than Fëanor."  Artanis sighed.  " How I wish for Valinor sometimes.  I wish it to be as it was, without blemish or death."

                  " I have never been there, so I cannot imagine such a place."

Artanis looked back at him, her face lighting up.

                  " I guess such a place is unimaginable for one that has always known Morgoth's threat."

                  Celeborn glanced over at her.

                  " Tell me of it, O one who has seen the Blessed Land."

Artanis laughed a little before her eyes darkened.  Celeborn, for the first time since he had seen her, thought that at that moment she looked beautiful: her long hair falling over her back as she lay on her stomach; her eyes dark and thoughtful.  He shook his head slightly.

_*The older I get, the stranger I become.  Sindar and Noldor do not mix._

Artanis looked up at him, perceiving his thoughts.

                  " I know I am beautiful."

Celeborn sent her a cool look.

                  " Then why should I have to tell you?"

She just grinned.

                  " Because I think you like me."


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Just a quick note for those of you that are finding many errors in this story.  Since I don't want to totally give up on it, I have another Celeborn/Galadriel story that will be uploaded soon.  It will go along with Tolkien a lot closer than this does.  So if this one is irritating you because of its inaccuracy, then check out that one, coming soon!!

Chapter 6

                  Celeborn just stared at her.  He finally cocked an eyebrow.

                  " Of course I do.  That display of love in the forest was no play."

Artanis rolled her eyes, before sitting up.

                  " I think you like me, but you are afraid of me."

Celeborn laughed there.

                  " You do not frighten me in the least.  If you think I fear your dominating nature, I do not.  You are a strong person.  I will admit defeat when you beat me."

Artanis just smiled a little more.

                  " Do you dream about me?"

                  Celeborn this time nearly fell out of the tree laughing.  Artanis pushed him.

                  " Twas an innocent question."

                  " That leads to a not so innocent answer," Celeborn wiped his eyes, "And nay, I dream of no woman, or tree, Artanis."

She smirked.

                  " You love your trees so much…"

He sent her a half-hearted glare.

                  " Not enough to commit bodily acts with them."

Artanis burst into giggles also.  She laid a hand across her forehead dramatically, showing a playful side for once.

                  "But Celeborn, my love, we could throw aside our titles and bloodlines and such and escape into the forests and there commit unspeakable acts of-"

Celeborn motioned for her to be silent.

                  Artanis noted his agile movements as he fit an arrow into his bow.  She stood when he did, placing a hand upon his shoulder.  He glanced back at her.

_*We are at the edge of Menegroth near Nan Dungortheb._

Her eyes widened.

_*We came that far?_

Celeborn nodded.

_*I had not realized it either until this moment.  We must return with haste._

_*But now we cannot run off into the woods alone._

Celeborn sent her a laughing smile.  He motioned for her to begin to walk.

_*The branches will sustain us._

                  Artanis sent them a wary look before shaking her head.

_*They will not._

Celeborn took a step ahead of her towards air and a branch moved to sustain his weight.  He extended a hand to her.

                  " You will have to trust me on this."

She waved off his hand and did the same as he.  In a second, she was holding onto his hand as she hung from the branch.  Celeborn sent her a smile as he hoisted her up.

                  " Trust me.  I know the quickest way out."

Artanis tightened her mouth before nodding.

                  " You will not tell my brothers I actually listened to you?"

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " You will just owe me."

Artanis nodded.

                  " So I guess this rules out our eloping?"

Celeborn just sighed and pushed her.

                  " I hope you fall off the branch."

Artanis laughed.

                  " You know you love me."

Celeborn just shook his head, extending a hand so she would follow.  Artanis laughed softly as she took it lightly.

                  Artanis quickly turned her mind to the path of branches created for them.  She was filled with awe watching the trees heed Celeborn's gentle whispers.  She looked down and her eyebrows rose.  She had no idea they were up this high.  Celeborn glanced back at her when she clasped his hand tighter.  He then glanced down also.

                  " You are afraid of heights?"

She shook her head.

                  " I have never been up this high.  It is amazing, yet death-defying."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " Even if we do fall, the trees would be sure to save us."

                  " Can I test that theory?"

Celeborn's grip on her hand tightened.

                  " Most certainly not.  I will not have all the bows of the Noldor pointed at me."

                  " You said they would sustain me."

Celeborn sent her a harsh look.

                  " They will not sustain an idiot."

~*~

                  Finrod glanced over at his brother.

                  " I believe we have found one person that can subdue the angry fire we call our sister."

Orodreth turned his head, his eyes half-open in wakefulness.

                  " We will have to ask Celeborn his tricks for Artanis would have never listened to any of us that easily."

~*~

                  Artanis pulled on Celeborn's arm but his feet were firmly planted.  She pushed on his back, watching him stumble forward and whip around.

                  " You called me a what?" she demanded.

Celeborn lifted his chin, concealing the fear he felt at the fire raging behind her star-lit eyes.

                  " The tree branches will not sustain an idiot," he repeated.

Celeborn was ready for her punch and blocked it, once again finding himself in a fight.

_*By Eru, how do you subdue a rabid woman without hurting her?_

~*~

                  Her chest heaved angrily.  Celeborn just glared back with the same potency, his strong jaw firmly set.  Artanis summoned up the rest of her strength and landed a strong blow to that perfect jaw.  He put his hands to it, stumbling back and off the branch.  His fingers clasped onto the branch.

                  " This has gone far enough, daughter of Finarfin," he thundered, more irritated than angry.

Artanis leaned over him.

                  " The trees do not sustain idiots."

Celeborn shook his head.

_*Twas unwise of her to anger me._

The branch lurched, sending her into the same situation as he.  Celeborn glanced over at her.

                  " Come here."

Artanis shook her head, her eyes closed as she lifted her eyes up.

                  " So you can push me off?  I am not stupid, Teleporno."

                  " Nerwen, my temper is short, my hands are slipping and I will not spar with you for it may kill us both.  Now come here."

                  Artanis was tongue tied at his dominating tone.  She quietly nodded, moving her hands on the tree branch to slowly approach him.  He took one of her hands from the branch.

                  " What-" she began.

                  " When I say three, let go," he interrupted.

Artanis looked down and shook her head.  Celeborn sighed.

                  " Artanis."

She shook her head.

                  " No.  I have no death sentence."

Celeborn squeezed her hand.

                  " There is nothing to be afraid of."  Her grip tightened on his hand as he continued.  " You are going to have to trust me."

Artanis looked at him with a familiar fire in her eyes.

                  " What are you counting to?"

                  " Three," Celeborn took a deep breath, " One…Two…Three…"

                  They were falling.  Artanis began to flail but she found herself pressed into Celeborn.  She stared at his face for a moment.  With his eyes closed and countenance absolutely peaceful, he looked beautiful.

_*It must be one of those pre-death thoughts.  The ones where you go mad…_

Artanis felt Celeborn tense suddenly.  She looked behind him at the swiftly approaching branch and she closed her eyes.

~*~

                  Finrod and Orodreth stood in from of the Dining Room doors. 

                  " Where is she?"  Finrod muttered.

Thingol approached.

                  " She is with Celeborn.  He has a track record of no person being hurt while in his presence.  He may be killed or hurt, but not his guest."

The two brothers relaxed slightly.  Thingol put hands on their shoulders.

                  " Now come inside.  We have prepared a feast in your honor."

~*~

                  Artanis heard a groan.  She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself on a wide branch.

                  " I think I broke something," Celeborn grimaced.

Artanis sat up off him.  Her gaze assessed it quickly.  She unbuttoned his undershirt her face contorting when she saw the black flesh.

*Internal bleeding means broken ribs and who knows what else.  His back could be broken…

She gently pushed on his ribs, receiving another suppressed groan.  Artanis desisted, seeing the intenseness of the pain that he tried to hide.  

                  " You old fool, you did not need to do that.  I could have taken some of the blow."

*Keep him talking, Artanis.  If he lapses out of consciousness, he could never wake up.

                  " Twould have been rude," came his light response.

                  Artanis felt tears bite her eyes.  It did not look good from him.  The branch was solid and he had taken the blow completely without any leeway.  He should be dead.  Celeborn's eyes opened a little.

                  " The fearless Artanis has tears in her eyes.  I shall cherish…"

He closed his eyes in pain.  

Artanis ripped off the bottom of her skirt and began to move his ribs.

                  " Artanis, desist, please, desist," came his strangled whisper.

Artanis stopped.  She wiped her eyes so none of her tears would fall on him.

                  " Celeborn, I must…" she shook her head.

She gently brushed a piece of hair away from his face.  She laid her hands on his temples and closed her eyes.  Celeborn relaxed.  Artanis felt sleep try to overcome her.  She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and tried to find peace.

~*~

                  Thingol became more and more worried as the night progressed.  He saw his wife's worried face and made his way towards her.  Melian's eyes met his.

                  " You must go."

Thingol nodded.

                  " I need a couple healers and a few strong men."

~*~

                  Artanis could tell Celeborn was far from sleep as the temperature began to drop drastically.  She curled up closer to him, feeling his shiver.

*The inability to control his body temperature…the bleeding has at least slowed or is absorbing itself back into the veins.

Her long fingers unconsciously brushed his soft hair.

*If I knew my way out, I would go to Menegroth, but I dare not.  Leastways, he would freeze.

She felt his nose twitch when she brushed her hair back.

                  " Go to Menegroth, Artanis," came the weak plea.

                  " No, you will freeze."

                  Celeborn stiffened.

*How dare she try to coddle me like a newborn babe.

                  " I will be fine."

Artanis looked up.

                  " I am in charge, Celeborn; and I will do as I see fit."

Celeborn nodded, in no place to argue.  He gingerly allowed his arm to creep around her shoulders, permitting their body heat to emit more into the other.  Celeborn closed his eyes as pain rocketed through his chest again.

*The dawn will be long in coming this night.

~*~

                  Artanis heard the shouts faintly.  She rose, so as not to disturb the resting patient.

                  " Thingol?" she called softly.

The Elves heard it and moments later, the King was up in the tree with her brothers behind.  Healers followed, bending by Celeborn immediately.  Finrod and Orodreth encased their sister in a hug.  Artanis clung to them, burying her face in both of their shoulders.

                  " We fell.  He took the brunt of the fall," she whispered, " He does not have a chance."

A healer looked up.

                  " We must get him to the Lady Melian immediately."

~*~

                  Orodreth pulled Artanis close to him.  She buried her face into his chest.  Orodreth noted with relief that she had bathed and was wrapped in warm garments.  He had feared for her when he saw her so terribly frightened.

*There is a bond that runs deeper than friendship between her and Celeborn.

Finrod entered and Orodreth released her to go to her other brother.  She had always been closest to Finrod.

                  " How is he?"  Artanis asked.

                  " Since when did you care?" a voice spoke from the corner.

The beautiful dark haired woman was by no means not known to them.  Artanis' eyes darkened.

                  " Watch thy tongue, little Lúthien," Finrod warned, keeping a strong arm on his sister.

Lúthien bowed her head, her cheeks flushed at the reprimand.

                  Melian exited.  Artanis' attention immediately was on the Maia.  She pushed forward.

                  " Go ahead and go inside, Artanis.  I know we could not restrain you with a thousand horses."

Artanis brushed inside, gently closing the door behind her.

                  " Who comes to torture me now?" came the groan from the bed.

                  " The idiotic daughter of Finarfin."

                  Celeborn raised his head a little in surprise, his eyes following her as she came to stand beside his head.

                  " I thought you would be gone by now."

She absently smoothed his mussed and tangled hair, ignoring his comment.

                  " How will you be?"

Celeborn sighed.

                  " Yet another few days off duty.  It seems to be a reoccurring trend.  I always seem to befall some pain while in your presence."

Artanis laughed a little.  She bent over, bestowing a kiss upon his brow.

                  " Take some rest."

                  " Yes, Mother."

Artanis softly slapped his arm.

                  " That is yes, m'am Mother, to you."

~*~

                  Thingol sat beside his wife on their bed, his face overly relieved.  Melian smiled, glancing over at him from her book.  She ran a hand over his soft hair.

                  " You know nothing can kill him."

Thingol sighed.

                  " Artanis will be the death of him."

Melian just laughed.

                  " I doubt that, Elu.  I sincerely doubt that."


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Yes, this story will be going on and it will have some similarities as the other Cele/Galad story I'm writing.  The other one is just for those that find it hard to enjoy a story when they find errors.  This is a little more liberal with the text and timeline, then the other one.  So enjoy, read them both if you want.  Hopefully you'll like them both…

Chapter 7

                  Artanis' nose was buried deep into a book.  She sighed when a body plopped down beside her.

_*I swear, if another male tries a come-on on me, I will-_

                  " Have you ever tried to evade two healers?"

Artanis let her book drop.  Celeborn sent her a smile, before turning his head to scan the area cautiously.  He glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow.  Artanis just shook her head.

                  " Not even pain of death could keep you cooped up."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " Twas an over exaggeration on Thingol's part."

                  " Really, Teleporno?  I believe he has left to fetch his sword at this very moment."

Celeborn looked behind him and sighed, his shoulders slumping.

                  " You could have told me she was behind me, Artanis."

Artanis merely lifted her book up with a smile.

                  " I cannot hear you."

                  Celeborn lifted his pleading eyes to Melian.  Her face softened slightly.  He knew he could plead his way out of anything.  Melian tried to keep a straight face, but he looked so boyish she found it a lost cause.

_*The little brat…_

Artanis watched with curiosity.  Melian sat beside her, glancing at the book.

                  " Tis a good book."

Artanis nodded.

                  " A bit dry, but it will do."

Melian chuckled before her expression turned serious.

                  " Elves do not just fall out of trees.  What really happened, you two?"

                  There was a moment of silence before two voices reigned together in chaos ending with:

                  " Twas really my fault."

Artanis and Celeborn just stared at each other in surprise, their mouths half-open.  Artanis was the first to close her mouth and face Melian.

                  " Twas my fault, Melian," Artanis looked down, " We were fighting again."

Celeborn was just shaking his head.

                  " Nay, I should not have called you an idiot," Celeborn replied.

Melian's bemused expression watched as the quarrel continued.  She finally rose, causing the argument to end.  Melian kissed both of their cheeks, leaning in so that only the two heard her words.

                  " If it is any condolence, it delights me to see the two of you not trying to kill the other," Melian tapped her chin with her fingers.  "You two remind me of an old married couple but then, what do I know?"

The two flushed as she straightened.

                  " Celeborn, let us return you to your room before the healers do notify Thingol."

Artanis watched them go, before hiding her face in her book.

_*Like a married couple?  Even though she is a Maia, Melian must be becoming more and more daft with the years._

~*~

                  Artanis entered the music room glad to find it empty of occupants.  She pulled her night robe around her closer, lighting a candle.  She closed her eyes, feeling the starlight upon her face.  

_*Why am I so sad?  What is it?  Is it Orodreth's departure this morning?_

She sighed, unable to find the source of her unhappiness.

*And in the Spring, when all life is blooming anew and all things around are simply beautiful.

Artanis just shook her head.  She sat down, having found the huge harp.  Her fingers gently strummed the ancient strings and Artanis found herself tuning the large instrument.

*This is the only lady-like thing my mother taught me that actually stuck.  

She gently strummed, smiling when the notes resounded in perfection.  Her fingers began fluidly plucking a song her mother had taught her long ago in Aman.  Her voice joined in with heartrending words to dance upon the fragrant night breeze.

~*~

                  Celeborn paused.

*Who in Arda is still awake at this hour?

His curiosity got the better of him.  He peered into Melian's music room and just stared.  The moonbeams spilled in behind her, making it seem as if a halo of light encased her fair head.

                  " Galadriel," the name tumbled off his lips before could stop it.

                  Artanis thankfully did not hear him and he was glad.  They had not spoken for at least a week.  Melian's words had driven an uncomfortable barrier between them.  He turned his eyes back to her.  Her eyes were closed and intent upon the mournful song she played.  Celeborn softly knocked on the door.  Her eyes flew open and the song ended in a low somber note.  Her jaw tightened, but other than that, she did nothing.

                  " What are you doing here, Teleporno?" she asked irritably, rising.

She tucked a piece of her undone hair behind her ear, rather embarrassed at her unkempt appearance.

*Here I am in my nightclothes while he…I will not finish that sentence.  He is not handsome.  I find an orc cuter.

                  " I did not mean to disturb you.  I was coming in from my watch and heard the song."

Artanis cocked an eyebrow challengingly, all the more audacious since he had interrupted her and caught her unaware.

                  " You are off watch for another three days by Thingol's order."

Artanis pulled her robe around her tighter, a smug smile crossing her face as he shifted uncomfortably.  Celeborn shrugged a bit, looking up slightly.

                  " Thingol may think I follow those orders."

                  Artanis' eyes turned worried.

                  " You should not be exerting yourself so yet."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " I do as I wish."

Artanis moved towards him.

                  " Stop being stubborn and hard-headed.  It will kill you."

Celeborn cocked at eyebrow over an innocent expression.

                  " Only when you stop being the most infuriating woman in Arda."

                  Artanis' lips pursed and then tightened.  Celeborn kept a wary eye on her.  He had not known her to go down without a fight and being face-to-face with her only made him nervous.

                  " I like being the way I am.  If it is infuriating, then so be it, but at least I do not act like an ass."

Celeborn's eyes hardened.

                  " I wish you were a man, so I could evenly fight you."

He turned on his heel.

                  " My name is Nerwen.  I can beat you at anything."

Celeborn whipped around.

                  " I have no doubt that you could."

He drew away from her, just as surprised at the honest answer as she was.  He turned around again, preparing to leave.

                  " So you feel as if I threaten thee?"

Celeborn paused in his step.  He shook his head, remaining with his back to her.

                  " Nay, you are no threat to me.  I would welcome you into my company, but you are a woman."

Artanis approached, a hand falling on his shoulder.  He tensed slightly; but did not move from it, though it set the hairs upon the back of his neck on edge.

                  " What is it then?"

Celeborn stared straight ahead.

                  " I do not know."

Artanis circled around to the front of him.  Her eyes searched his.  She opened her mouth as if to comment, but closed it again.  Celeborn shook his head, looking up and then opening his mouth to speak.  As he turned his head down, he found himself suddenly too close to her.  Almost against her will, Artanis drew closer.

                  As if in an undreamed fantasy, they suddenly found their lips together.  Celeborn paused, unsure whether or not to proceed.  Her body pressed deliciously into him.  Artanis tried to follow his lips when he pulled away.  His gentle breaths tickled her nose as his mouth hovered over hers.  She slowly opened her eyes again.

                  " Celeborn," she whispered.

He ran a finger down her silky cheek, entranced by the delightful shiver she gave.

                  " Hmm?" his answer was a bit delayed since he was transfixed by the smooth skin o her face.

                  " Please?"

His lips gently kissed her eyelids, then the tip of her nose and finally embraced her waiting lips.  Neither fully comprehended exactly whom it was they were kissing or that they even were.  Time seemed to be suspended and rushing by at the same time.

*I am a fool to fall for a Noldo.

_*I am a fool to fall for a Teleri.  Finrod will-_

                  " What in Mandos is this?  I swear, you best have a sword, Teleporno."  A voice boomed, accompanied by the rasp of a sword clearing a sheath.

                  The two jumped apart, staring at each other in disbelief and then at Finrod.  Finrod's eyes were aflame and his sword precariously drawn.  Celeborn's hand inched towards his own sword praying he would not need its service.

                  " I will cut thy lips from your face, Teleporno."

Artanis put a hand to her brother's chest suddenly thankful Orodreth had left.  One of her brothers was enough to contain.  Finrod could not bear to look at her angelic face for his eyes trailed to her full and ravished (as he thought) red lips and the anger boiled anew in him.  Artanis finally caught her brother's gaze.

                  " You have no say in this, Finrod."

                  Finrod looked taken aback.  He opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say.  His eyes narrowed.  He gently moved his sister aside.

                  " I will have no Teleri taking advantage of my sister."

Celeborn took a step forward, indignation clear in his voice.

                  " Now see here-"

Artanis turned to him, placing a hand on his chest.  Her eyes pleaded with him.

                  " Please?"

Celeborn nodded, taking a step back and releasing his sword hilt.

                  Artanis lifted her head, turning to face her brother.

*Dear Eru, how do I make an argument to save someone I do not even know why I was kissing.  I cannot believe…well…it was not at all unpleasant.  

She glanced back at Celeborn, her eyes running over his bent head.  He glanced up fleetingly, but enough to convey his trust in her.  She glanced again at her heavily breathing brother.

*By Eru, he will kill Celeborn unless I come up with a coherent argument.

                  " Finrod, dear, brother?"

He glanced down at his baby sister.

                  " Stop stalling, tell me he defiled your lips and let me cut off his head as justice."

Celeborn ran a nervous hand over his neck.

_*Please Eru, give her an inspiration, anything…_

Artanis suddenly smiled.

                  " Finrod."

                  " What?"  Finrod growled.

                  " Have you ever had a reason to distrust, Celeborn?  I mean he was the one that allowed you entrance here against Melian and Thingol's wishes.  He has never mistreated any woman in your presence."

Finrod sent her a wary look, not fully understanding her ticking brain.

                  " I see not what-"

                  " Answer me, Finrod," Artanis replied softly, slowly turning to Celeborn and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Finrod looked down and then at them.  He tilted his head, gazing at the two of them and then sighed.

                  " No, he has not."

Artanis tipped up her chin, releasing Celeborn's shoulder.

                  " Then why do you fear now?"

                  Finrod shook his head, catching her gaze.

*I would trust him with my life, but not yours.

Artanis took a few steps and hugged her brother, laying her head upon his shoulder.  Finrod put caressing hand on her soft waves.  She looked up at him.

*Finrod, you owe him for my life.

The Elf sighed, pushing away.  He pointed his sword at Celeborn, making the guard reach for his sword.

                  " One wrong touch and your head is my new mantelpiece."

Finrod left.  

                  Celeborn stood, putting a hand to his head.

                  " Thank you for saving my neck."

Artanis just laughed, pulling him back down to sit on the harp bench beside her.

                  " Twas repayment."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " You brother is a cheery fellow."

Artanis looked up at Celeborn.

                  " What just happened, Celeborn?"

Celeborn's brow furrowed as he searched her eyes.

                  " What do you-"

                  " I thought we hated each other and yet a few moments ago," Artanis flushed a bit as if not knowing exactly how to continue, " We kissed."

                  Celeborn looked down at his hands.

                  " I am sorry if it offended you."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " I thought it would, but it does not.  I, oh, Mandos."

Celeborn watched her plop her head in her hands angrily.  His hand gently touched one shoulder.

                  " Maybe this is a new road for the both of us."

Artanis looked up.

                  " You think we should pursue this type of a…relationship?"

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " Twas only a suggestion."

                  Artanis leaned over, capturing his lips again.  Celeborn relaxed after a second, letting his lips duel against hers.  She pulled away, her eyes searching his.

                  " I hate not being in control of things.  Fate sure is playing a nasty game with me," Artanis muttered.

Celeborn laid a kiss on her cheek.

                  " Need I leave you to your thinking?"

Artanis looked up fearfully.

                  " Nay, please…stay…"

Celeborn remained where he was.  Artanis looked at the harp before them.

                  " Can you play?" she asked.

He regarded the instrument with suspicion.

                  " I am a Captain, not a minstrel."

She took his hands in hers, guiding them across the strings.  Silence fell between them as the song lingered on.

                  Finrod watched from the shadows.  He sighed.

*I am losing her and to a Teleri of all things.  Well I'll be an orc's uncle…

He shook his head, turning away.

*What a story to tell when I return home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

                  Artanis stretched with a smile. She turned over and her smile increased.  She ran a gentle hand over his smooth cheek, watching him sleep.

_*Thank Eru Finrod left._

Artanis' lips lifted a little more as she grazed Celeborn's lips with hers.

*Finrod would be in Mandos from heart failure if he knew whom I allowed in my chambers…

Celeborn stirred slightly, his forehead creasing as if in distress.  Artanis swiftly froze, waiting until his face fell peaceful again.  She slowly sat up, allowing the sheets to slide off her naked body.

_*And know exactly what we did inside my chambers…_

                  Artanis slipped on a light robe to watch her adored lover sleep.  She curled her feet up under the robe and leaned back, contemplating how they had come this far in less than a month after Finrod's departure.  Her lips lifted in another smile.  Celeborn had been the perfect gentlemen, but given certain ministrations even that was thrown aside.

*I doubt any suspect.

                  Celeborn stirred again, stretching under the covers.  His graceful moments attracted her undivided attention.  His hands rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his mouth opened with a silent yawn.  His eyes remained shut as he placed a hand beside him, almost searching for her.  His gray eyes flew open when he realized he was alone in the bed.  He sat up quickly, his eyes focusing instantly on her.

                  " I thought you had left," he breathed.

Artanis quickly rejoined him in the bed, snuggling up to him.  She looked up at him receiving a gentle kiss.  They both looked down at their toes at the same time.

                  " I guess we need to speak about this," Artanis said softly.

                  " Aye, I would not wish your reputation soiled on my account," Celeborn replied.

Artanis laid her head on his chest with a mournful sigh.

                  " We should have run into the woods and disappeared when I suggested it."

Celeborn laughed softly, running a hand through her hair and initiating a kiss.

                  " Oh…my…"

                  Both heads darted up to stare at Oropher in the doorway.  The Elf swallowed.

                  " I…I came to ask the lady Artanis if she had seen you, Celeborn.  I guess without a doubt she has," Oropher explained.  " Excuse me, I shall-"

                  " Oropher," Celeborn called him back inside.

The Elf appeared again, shifting from one foot to another.

                  " Yes, master Celeborn."

                  " Please do not speak of what you have seen here."

Oropher nodded his head vehemently.

                  " I would not dream of debasing your reputation in such a way."

Oropher disappeared and the door clicked shut behind him.

                  "Debase my reputation?  Well, I guess he does not approve," Celeborn murmured.

Artanis laughed softly.

                  " I love thee, Celeborn."

He accepted the gentle kiss.

                  " Just as I love you, Galadriel."

Artanis gave a happy laugh.

                  " I knew you called me that last night.  I almost thought you cried out another woman's name."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " Only you, Artanis."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " Call me Galadriel, Celeborn.  It sounds beautiful rolling off your tongue."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " Galadriel."

~*~

                  Artanis laughed as she left Lúthien's side.  Melian had wished to speak to her.  Artanis paused outside the throne room, hearing Thingol's raised voice.

                  " You sicken me.  This…it…Be quiet!"

Artanis peeked her head inside and winced.  Thingol and Melian were both nearly glaring at her.  Her eyes turned to the slumping Celeborn in a seat nearby.

                  " Am I interrupting anything?"  Artanis asked nervously.

Melian bid her inside.

                  " No, we were waiting for you to begin our meeting.  Take a seat and close the door."

                  Artanis slipped into the seat beside Celeborn.  His eyes lifted briefly.

*Oropher could not lie to Thingol.  He had to tell Thingol where I was.

Artanis' brow creased with anxiety.  She looked up, tilting her head up as two pairs of eyes surveyed them.  Thingol began pacing before them.

                  " Both of you are like my own children which is why I will discipline you as I see fit."  Thingol ran a hand through his hair.  " I awoke this morning to hear maidens whispering of you two.  It seems that Artanis' maids have loose tongues.  I asked Oropher to find Celeborn and the good Elf could not lie."  Thingol's face softened.  " Take no anger out on him either, Celeborn.  You have a hard enough time trying to lie to me."

                  Thingol bent before the two, looking up.

                  " I sent for the two of you because I wanted to make sure it was but a rumor."  Thingol stood abruptly, turning away.  " But I can see it in your eyes that it is not."

Melian stood, coming to the two.

                  " It is unheard of for a Noldo or Teleri to take on a lover.  I know for a fact that both cultures will abhor such a practice.  It is unheard of for the two cultures to even mix."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " What are you saying?"

                  At that Thingol whirled around from his pacing.

                  " Why did you choose the one you did?"  He stood before Celeborn.  " There are many maidens here that would die for you to take their hand."  He turned to Artanis.  " Your brother tells me that you have refused many marriage proposals.  Neither of you are lacking to find one of the opposite sex in your own culture."

                  " What if that is not what I want?"  Artanis asked softly.

Thingol and Melian both looked taken aback for a moment.  Even Celeborn's eyebrows had risen.  

                  Artanis stood.

                  " The Noldor worship me because they can still see what brought them here in my hair.  The Noldo men wish me as a political play piece; someone that will stand behind them.  They fear me and my power."  She glanced back at Celeborn.  " He is secure enough in his place that he does not care if I beat him or not.  He will admit defeat.  I am equal.  No one else will ever treat me that way."

Thingol sighed.

                  " What have you to say, Celeborn?"

                  " Nearly the same.  All the maidens that would die for my hand would also be so submissive they would act as servants.  If I wanted another to control and rule, I would remain single and merely add another member to my troop."

Thingol and Melian looked at each other seeming to communicate silently.  Thingol's face darkened before he nodded with a sigh.  Melian looked up at the two, a dissatisfied expression upon her face.

                  " Than all we can ask is for further discretion from the two of you."  She sent them warning looks.  " And if maturity is not displayed in this relationship I see and you two are blatant with this, I will forbid it and Artanis will return to Eithel Sirion."

The couple nodded.  Thingol waved a hand.

                  " You two are dismissed."

~*~

                  Celeborn and Artanis walked hand-in-hand outside Menegroth's entrance.  Artanis danced away, feeling the soft mist of rain sprinkle upon her uncovered arms.  Celeborn let her dance among the birches and oaks, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he ambled along.  He smiled to himself, hearing her joyful laughter echo through the trees.  Artanis peeked around a tree, finding him leaned peacefully against one, waiting for her to return.

*He uses nothing and yet I am drawn to him as a moth is to light.

                  He lifted up his chin, relaxing wholly upon the tree.  Artanis sighed softly.  

*He does not like having his Lord and Ladies' discontent aimed at him.

Celeborn lifted his head and looked straight at her.

                  " You have steps like a galloping horse."

Artanis pushed herself away from her hiding place, coming towards him.  She extended her hands, taking his and then leaning against him.

                  " Maybe I wanted you to hear me."

Celeborn merely sent her a knowing smile.  Artanis found she loved that small smile.  She gently kissed it, feeling his hands settle at her hips.

                  " If that is your argument, then I will accept it."

                  Artanis brushed hair away from his face.

                  " Do not let Thingol and Melian detract from your joy."

Celeborn sigh.

                  " They are like parents to me."

Artanis nodded.

                  " What of your parents and brother?"

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " They are by the Sea.  They will come here in the winter when the Seas are rough."

Artanis nodded, laying her head upon his chest.  Her hands gently clenched his soft tunic, relishing the feel of it against her face.

                  " Do you really love me, Celeborn?"

                  Celeborn tilted her face up.  She watched his brow furrow as he searched her eyes.

                  " What makes you believe I do not?"

Artanis buried her face back into his chest.  

                  " Nevermind, I am being superficial."

                  " What is it?"  Celeborn prodded.

Artanis tried to pull away, but Celeborn kept a firm grip on her wrist.

                  " Artanis, we are not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you."

                  Artanis put a hand over her eyes before looking up.

                  " I just feel stupid asking this.  I am not one to worry about how people perceive me, but you do not think your family will think I am unworthy of you?"

Celeborn sent her a small smile, hugging her to his chest.

                  " They may frown a bit, but they will not say anything."  He looked down at her.  " I am already the black sheep of the family.  What does it matter if my record becomes blacker?"

                  " Celeborn," Artanis pushed him.

Celeborn tapped his fingers on his lips as he watched her pace a few meters away.

                  " I have never seen you act so vulnerable, Galadriel."

                  Artanis looked up slightly, hugging her waist.

                  " You will not tell, will you?"

Celeborn sent her an understanding smile.

                  " I pray your brother returns here with great haste."

Artanis sent him a questioning look.

                  " And praytell why?"

Celeborn shrugged. 

                  " That's my secret, Galadriel."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                  Celeborn vaguely recognized the sound of a fist against his door.  He rose quickly, yet delicately for he did not wish to awaken the sleeping beauty beside him.  Artanis awoke anyways, missing his warmth beside her.  She turned over, watching with groggy eyes as he dressed.

                  " Celeborn?"

He glanced over at her, fastening his boots.

                  " Hmm?"

                  " What are you doing?" she propped herself up on one elbow, giving him a flash of flesh.

                  " Celeborn, I know you are in there," Oropher's voice came.  " Please leave your bed, no matter how tempting it is to stay."

                  " What is it, Oropher?"  Celeborn called back.

                  " May I be allowed entrance, Celeborn?  It is no shouting matter."

Celeborn knelt down, gently kissing his lover.

_*I shall return later._

He pulled the covers lovingly over her exposed shoulder.  He stood with the rustle of his robes and exited the inner chamber, taking great care to shut the door behind him.  Celeborn opened the door, allowing Oropher in.

                  " What is it?"

Oropher gave a heavy sigh.

                  " While I thank your haste in leaving you bed, I am thankful it is not an orc attack that brings me.  Menegroth would have fallen by the time you rose."

Celeborn raised his eyebrows threatingly, trying to stifle a yawn.

                  " I am far from being in the mood to jest, Oropher."

                  " Hard night?" Oropher asked innocently.

Celeborn sent him a hard glare.

                  " What brings you here?"

Oropher shrugged.

                  " Melian asks that you escort our visitors to Menegroth's entrance.  They are at the farthest post North.  You can probably reach it in a couple hours if you hurry."

Celeborn nodded, grabbing his bow and strapping a sword to his side before running out after Oropher.  Escorting visitors could mean only one thing…

_*I take it Eru answered my prayers about having Artanis' brothers return._

~*~

                  Celeborn slowed his horse, approaching the post.  A Sindar guard met him.  He raised his hand peacefully.

                  " Who are our guests?"  Celeborn asked.

The guard motioned for him to follow.  Celeborn could see the glow emitted not too far away.  

                  The two sons of Finarfin, Fingolfin himself, (Celeborn stiffened at the next guest) Fingon, a young boy and an unknown red haired Elf sat under the comfort of the trees.  Finrod was the first to stand.

                  " Celeborn," Finrod extended a hand, giving Celeborn a half-hug.  "_Mae Govannen_, brother."

Celeborn's eyebrows rose slightly.

                  " I am surprised to receive such a greeting, Finrod."  He turned to the rest of the group.  " Welcome to Doriath.  Lady Melian awoke me this night to escort you to Menegroth's entrance."

                  " How is Artanis?"  Orodreth asked.

Celeborn sent him a small smile.

                  " She is fine.  My head is still intact, I believe."

A small laugh went around, but Fingolfin did not smile.  Celeborn shook his head slightly.

_*When did the leader of the Noldor become such a hard fellow?_

~*~

                  Finrod walked beside Celeborn.  Every now and then, the golden haired Elf would glance back.  Celeborn glanced at Finrod questioningly.  The eldest of the children of Finarfin was dying to say something.

                  " The boy is Fingon's son, Ereinion and the red haired Elf is Maedhros, eldest of Fëanor's sons," Finrod whispered.  " Uncle Fingolfin means to try and have Artanis grow to love him."

Celeborn kept his emotions veiled.

                  " Artanis has revealed her distaste of the Sons of Fëanor.  She confided that this Maedhros already was to ask her to wed him."

Finrod shook his head.

                  " I tried to convince Uncle, but he would not listen.  He thinks Artanis should wed a Noldo."

                  " I guess this puts a damper on if I wanted to ask you for her hand."

                  Finrod's head swung to look at the silver haired Elf.

                  " Be you serious?"

Celeborn nodded.

                  " Aye, I have never been more serious.  My parents are sure to visit in the months to come and I had wanted to present her as my beloved.  It all hinged on whether or not you and Orodreth approved."

A smile lit Finrod's face.  

                  " What is it you two speak of so softly?"  Fingolfin asked suddenly.

The two Elves looked back and Finrod tried to hide his huge smile.

                  " Absolutely, nothing, Uncle.  Celeborn is quite the jester.  He knows every joke in the book."  Finrod continued to tell jokes Celeborn had never heard before.

Finrod exchanged a glance with Celeborn.

_*We shall speak later.  I cannot let you wed her without a proper interrogation._

Celeborn let out a pent-up sigh.  

                  Another Elf had fallen in stride with him.  Celeborn glanced at the Son of Fëanor.

                  " You are the one Artanis loves, are you not?"

Celeborn arched an eyebrow.

                  " How could you tell?"

Maedhros gave a shrug.

                  " Your quiver.  You bear a silver tree upon it."  Celeborn's brow must have furrowed or he looked confused because Maedhros continued.  "The Two Trees."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " I do not understand."

Maedhros looked up.

                  " There were two trees: Laurelin and Telperion.  Laurelin was the tree of gold; Telperion of white or silver.  Maybe it does not mean this to you, but you bear Telperion upon your quiver.  Artanis bears Laurelin."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " I never knew of your two trees.  My name means silver tree."

Maedhros merely nodded.

                  " Sometimes a name means far more.  Sometimes it is a sign of what will be.  The Trees lived and died together."

                  " I pray dying is not my fate," Celeborn replied with a half-smile.

                  " Maybe living is."

~*~

                  Artanis closed his door behind her hoping no one would notice the robes she wore or the silver tree mark upon them.  Her dress had been far too wrinkled; so after a bit of searching, she had found a thick enough robe to slip over her bare body and look as if she wore more.

                  " This is most definitely not discretion, Artanis," Thingol's voice came.

Artanis froze, before turning guiltily.

_*What trouble will I put Celeborn in now?_  
Thingol approached, a twinkle in his eye, though his eyes were still dark with distaste.  He took her elbow gently.

                  " I suggest you hurry and change, child.  Your kinsmen ride here with Celeborn at this moment."

~*~

                  Celeborn led them inside Menegroth's entrance, hearing the hitched breaths as the Noldor stared.

                  " Beautiful," Maedhros whispered.  

                  " Celeborn!"  A call came.  " Where are…"

Artanis ran to them, engulfing her brothers in a joint hug.

                  " You are safe," she whispered.

Finrod watched Celeborn take a step away from the scene, allowing the reunion to take place without his presence.  Thingol approached also, carrying a tunic.  Thingol handed to Celeborn with a soft whisper.  Celeborn's high cheekbones were lit with a flush as the Elf glanced at Artanis.

                  Finrod studied his sister then with a smile.

                  " You look lovely, sister.  You are radiant."  Finrod tapped his chin teasingly.  " Has this anything to do with a certain Captain of the Guard?"

Artanis blushed, pushing her brother.

                  " Hello, Uncle Fingolfin."  She embraced her uncle.

Artanis took a step back sending Fingon and Maedhros curt nods.

                  " I believe I have never seen you look so becoming, Artanis," Fingolfin said with a smile.

Artanis sent her uncle a smile.  Orodreth chuckled.

                  " So it is true.  The taming of Artanis has begun," he said.

Artanis arched her eyebrows with a smile.

                  " You watch it, Orodreth or I will tame that tongue of yours and cut it out.  How would your wife like that?"

Orodreth sent her another cheeky smile.

                  " Not at all.  She would curse you."

Fingolfin lightly cuffed Orodreth's ear.

                  " Do not speak of that in the presence of a lady."

                  Thingol then stepped forward, extending his arm to Fingolfin.

                  " Welcome, Fingolfin, leader of the Noldor, to Menegroth.  My wife is busy, but she asked that I convey her welcome also."

Fingolfin took the hand.

                  " I thank you for the entrance here.  I have come but to retrieve my wayward niece."

Artanis' head turned at that as she swung the young Ereinion onto her hip.

                  " What do you mean, Uncle?"

Celeborn's eyes darkened slightly also, hearing her too calm voice.

                  Fingolfin turned with a smile.

                  " Let us discuss this elsewhere."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " No, if you cannot speak of it in front of those I consider family, then it does not need to be spoken."

Fingolfin gave a tiny shrug.

                  " Your hand belongs to Maedhros."

Artanis' eyes turned to the red haired Elf.  She moved towards him.

                  " I deny you my hand for it is not fair to you when my heart belongs to another."

                  Ereinion's tiny face screwed up.

                  " Are you gonna get all mushy-gushy like Ada and Nana?"

Artanis smiled at him.

                  " No, I'm not.  That is probably the farthest from what I will get here."

Ereinion clapped his hands gleefully.

                  " A fight, a fight."

Fingolfin chuckled, his face softening.  Ereinion leaned into his grandfather's arms.

                  " Dardar, are Artan's and Ma'dhos gonna fight?"

                  Artanis walked over to Celeborn, taking his sword from the sheath.

                  " If it so pleases-"

Celeborn took his sword from her grasp easily.  He shook his head slightly.  Artanis gave an impatient sigh.

                  " I will talk to you about it, but my position remains the same."

~*~

                  Fingolfin let his grandson sleep soundly on his shoulder as he paced the balcony.  His eyes turned to the silver haired Elf in the courtyard below.  His niece suddenly appeared.  Her fingers danced upon Celeborn's shoulders.  Celeborn's eyes followed her as she skipped away.  Celeborn simply clasped his hands behind his back, almost as if expecting her to come back.

_*Artanis will leave him there.  He makes no moves._

Artanis reappeared, extending her hands to Celeborn.  To Fingolfin's surprise, Artanis then submitted herself to a kiss.  Fingolfin could only stare.

_*By Eru, blessed Mandos, she is in love with the Sindar…_

~*~

                  Finrod crossed his arms, shaking his head when he saw his sister's lips brush Celeborn's.

                  " Celeborn, my friend, I wish to speak with you."

Celeborn felt no discomfort as he kept an arm around Artanis' waist.  Artanis rested a hand on his shoulder, brushing a stray silver strand away from his face.  

                  " Must you speak with him now?"  Artanis asked.

Finrod smiled to himself.  

_*Artanis is so deeply in love, I doubt at times that she remembers her name._

                  " Yes, darling sister."

Celeborn kissed her again.

                  " Later, Galadriel."

Artanis' rare radiating smile glowed with a glimmer of white teeth.  She turned off, joining Fingon, Orodreth and Maedhros.  Finrod glanced at Celeborn.

                  " Galadriel?"

                  " My name for her," Celeborn translated.

                  Finrod nodded.  The two began a slow walk among the trees in the great caverns of Menegroth.  Finrod sighed.

                  " There is no reason that I can find to ban you from my sister.  I wholly approve of giving her hand to you.  I will ask Maedhros to drop his right and give it to either you or for Artanis to choose."

Celeborn nodded.  

                  " Word came a few minutes ago that my parents and brother and his family should arrive a few months from now."

Finrod nodded.

                  " I would like to meet your family."  He glanced at Celeborn.  " I like to know the family of those that are joining it."

Celeborn gave a half-sigh of relief.

                  " I am glad you are as lax about this as I hoped.  I feared you would wish someone worthy of Artanis, such as a Noldo, like yourself."

Finrod stopped Celeborn.

                  " You are as worthy of my sister as anyone could be.  No one is worthy of her, but she loves you.  It is obvious."

Celeborn smiled to himself, enjoying that thought.

~*~

                  Artanis snuggled against his cooling flesh.  She lay in front of him, feeling his warm chest against her back.  They were overly careful to be sure no union was ever formed on nights as passionate as this.  Artanis turned over, running a hand down his face.  He watched her with half-open eyes.

                  " I love you," she whispered. 

He smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to the sweaty tendrils framing her angelic countenance.  She closed her eyes at his touch.

                  " I wish we were in your room," she whispered.

                  " Why?"

Artanis snuggled against his chest.

                  " I would know that I would still be lying beside you in the morn."

Celeborn gently kissed her neck.

                  " I will remain beside you this night until the morn."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " Tis too dangerous.  Finrod might wake me."

                  Celeborn sat up, rubbing his eyes.  He reached for his leggings just as a telltale squeak indicated that the door had been opened.  Artanis and Celeborn exchanged wide-eyed and terrified glances.  The two were frozen in place as Orodreth came around the corner.  Luckily, Celeborn had finished pulling up his leggings.  Orodreth's eyes darkened in anger.

                  " What in Arda is going on here?"

                  Artanis pulled the sheet up as she sat up.

                  " Orodreth," she began.

Her brother's eyes turned to that of one in pain.

                  " You have taken on a lover, Artanis?"

Artanis looked down.

                  " Aye."

Orodreth shook his head.

                  " I know Finrod is to grant Celeborn your hand."  He sent Celeborn a displeased look.  " At least you have the decency to do that right."

                  Artanis glanced at Celeborn questioningly.  He kept his head down, his face flushed.

                  " Orodreth, you will not tell will you?"  Artanis asked.

Orodreth sighed.

                  " I should, but that would only cause Uncle to make you wed Maedhros.  I am not heartless enough to see you suffer by Maedhros' side."

                  " Orodreth, is Artanis up?" came Finrod's voice.

                  Celeborn dropped his head into his hands.

_*What a mess…_

Artanis leaned over, rubbing his back softly.

_*They will not refuse me what I want._

Celeborn looked over at her and drew strength from her fearless face.

_*Thank you._

She nodded slightly as Finrod came into view.  Artanis wrapped the thick burgundy sheet around her body, turning to Celeborn so he could tie it up under her undone hair.

                  Finrod could only stare.  His hand went to his sword.  Orodreth put a hand on his brother's arm, watching the couple's swift movements.

                  " Let them be, brother.  If this is what she needs to be happy, then so be it."

Finrod shook his head.

                  " No one defiles my sister."

Orodreth physically blocked his brother.

                  " It takes two, in case you have forgotten."

Finrod's sharp intake of breath indicated his realization of the fact.

Two shining heads looked up at him.  Finrod sighed, looking down.

                  " I hate to ruin your morning with bad news, but Uncle will not let Maedhros forfeit his right to Artanis."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

                  Celeborn pushed the food around his plate at breakfast.  He had taken a few bites, but the food soured in his mouth.

_*You have no right to Artanis now._

He sighed heavily.  A hand touched his shoulder.  He looked up, finding Melian watching him worriedly.  Celeborn disguised his thoughts so she could not perceive them.

                  " You need to eat, Celeborn, or I will not let you go out with your guard."

Celeborn sent her a forced smile before beginning to slowly eat what laid on his plate.

~*~

                  Artanis felt the same way as Celeborn at the table prepared for her and her kinsmen.  Finrod watched with worry as she pushed the food around her plate.  He turned, seeing Celeborn doing the exact same thing.  Finrod leaned across the table.

                  " I refuse to let Artanis marry Maedhros."

Fingolfin did not stop in his chewing, seeming unfazed.

                  " It was sealed before we even left Aman, Finrod.  Do not begin to argue with me."

Artanis dropped her fork with a clatter.  She stood abruptly, covering her face before she ran out.

~*~

                  Celeborn watched her go longingly.  Melian caught it.

                  " They have forbidden your relationship."

Celeborn looked up with a sigh.

                  " She is to wed Maedhros.  Fingolfin is adamant about it."

Melian rubbed his shoulder.

                  " Artanis has never been ruled before.  She will not give up easily."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " I know, but I fear Fingolfin is her match."

A tugging came at Celeborn's robe.  Celeborn looked down at the young Ereinion.

                  " Can you help me find Artanis?  Everyone else is arguing."

Celeborn rose, taking the boy's hand.

~*~

                  Fingon turned in time to see his son tugging on Celeborn's robe.  He watched the Elf turn and then nod at his son.  Ereinion took the Sindar's hand trustingly.

                  " Ereinion, where are you going?"  Fingon called.

Ereinion turned with a determined expression.

                  " Since you guys are too busy arguing, we're gonna go an' find Artanis."

The two exited the dining room.  Fingon leaned back in his chair.

                  " Sometimes that boy amazes me with his wisdom."

~*~

                  Celeborn swung Ereinion up so that the boy was on his shoulders.  Ereinion laughed before pointing.

                  " There she is.  She's up in a tree."

Celeborn sat the boy on a branch carefully before he climbed up.  Artanis took one look at them and crushed her face into Celeborn's shoulder.

                  " Why are they so overbearing?" she whispered angrily, hot tears cascading down her face.

                  " Giving up already?"  Celeborn tipped up her chin.  " I do not remember the word surrender ever in your vocabulary."

Artanis lifted her chin proudly, wiping her tears.

                  " You are right.  I am going to settle this once and for all."

~*~

                  Artanis re-entered the dining room with Ereinion.  Finrod stood to help her into her chair.  Artanis remained standing.  She placed her hands on Maedhros' chair.

                  " I have already told you I will not wed Maedhros, but I want to know why it is being pushed.  Why are you treating me like a political play piece?  I was the one that led us through Helcaraxë with the least amount of lives lost.  Time after time I have led our people and now you pigs are trying to use me just because I am a woman and supposedly lesser?  I will not have it.  I will not return to Eithel Sirion with you as a single woman if you decide to force me to wed Maedhros.  I will wed long before that."

                  Fingolfin rose.

                  " Artanis, dear, we are just looking for what is best for you."

                  " That is nothing more than horse dung," Artanis replied sharply.  " If you want me happy, then drop the wedding."

Fingolfin shook his head.

                  " I promised your father I would look after you."

                  " Then break it."

Fingolfin was face-to-face with his niece.

                  " A promise should always be kept."

                  Celeborn chose that inopportune moment to enter.  He was distracted, speaking in a low voice to Oropher.  Fingolfin's eyes burned seeing the silver haired Elf.

                  " I should have killed that one when I had the chance."

Artanis pushed her uncle back.

                  " You have gone too far, Uncle."

Fingolfin turned her so she could see Celeborn.

                  " If you wish him to survive the night, you will pack and be ready to leave in the morn."

                  " Is that a threat?"

                  Celeborn's head turned at that.  His eyes met Finrod's questioningly.  Finrod stood along with Orodreth.

                  " Uncle, I am afraid that you are overruled here.  Both Orodreth and I agree to let her abide here with her lov…"  Finrod realized his slipup too late.

                  " Lover?"  Fingolfin's eyes burned.  " By Eru, I will kill that Elf."

~*~

                  Celeborn heard a sword's rasp as it cleared a sheath.  The breakfast area had cleared except for the Noldor and Melian, Thingol and Oropher.  Celeborn turned in time to see Fingolfin walking towards him.  Artanis was trying to pull on his shoulder.  She ran between them.

                  " If you are going to take his head, you must take mine," she said.

Fingolfin easily moved her like a chess piece.

                  " I fight for her honor, Silvan."

Celeborn said nothing, pulling out his own sword in self-defense as Fingolfin struck.  Celeborn awkwardly switched hands, as pain shot up his arm.  Fingolfin had power that Celeborn had never fought against.  Twas as if he fought Morgoth himself.  Fingolfin suddenly froze.  Melian approached, her eyes lit with fire.

                  " Do not come into my courts, Noldo and try to spread the bloodshed here."  Melian took his sword.  " You may be considered wise, but that temper needs to be controlled."

Celeborn sheathed his sword, running his hand over his arm.  He hid the blood with his hand.  

                  Artanis tried to pry his hand from it.

                  " Celeborn," she muttered.

Celeborn moved away from her grasp.

                  " I can fix it later."

Artanis nodded.  She took his hand, leading him off.

~*~

                  Celeborn sat alone in a tree beside a small lake.  He played with a velvet pouch as if deciding what to do with it.  He sighed, looking across the lake to the trees bordering the other side.

_*I should throw these as far as I can.  They will never be used._

                  " Celeborn?"

His head jerked up and he pocketed the pouch.

                  " Up here."

Artanis was already seated beside him.

                  She then changed her mind and moved across from him, glancing over her shoulder and having to crane her neck to see the glowing entrance of Menegroth.

                  " Why did you come?"  Celeborn asked.  " You should be packing."

Artanis gave a small sigh.

                  " The longer it takes, the longer I have here."

Celeborn saw her forlorn expression and he patted the seat beside him.  She crawled and sat there, laying her head on his shoulder.

                  " Why are you out here all alone?" she asked absently.

                  Celeborn shrugged, looking out at the shimmering waters.

                  " I don't know."

Artanis looked up at him.  She gently ran a hand down his face, worry in her eyes.

_*What can I do to ease the pain you feel?_

Celeborn shook his head.

_*Nothing…_

Artanis' hand slid to rest dangerously on his thigh.  She looked up, their noses rubbing together for a moment.

                  Celeborn accepted the kiss, feeling her hand begin a familiar trek on his leg…

                  " Galadriel," he whispered, pulling away.

She paused.

                  " Not here, please.  Later."

Artanis nodded, her hand moving away and brushing the bulge in his pocket.  Artanis glanced up curiously, before reaching a hand in and pulling out the soft pouch.

                  Celeborn tried to keep his grief in check as she pulled the pouch opening wide and spilt the contents into her hand.  Even her eyes filled with tears at what she held.  She looked up, shaking her head.

                  " Celeborn."

                  " I guess they will be melted down once you leave."

Artanis' lips pressed together.  She shook her head.

                  " If I am engaged to another, then I cannot marry Maedhros."

Celeborn raised his eyebrows.  It was true…  He sat up, taking her other hand.

                  " Would you marry me, Artanis and stand beside me until Arda's end?"

Artanis' lips spread into a grin.  She handed him the smaller ring of the two.

                  " Aye, and only because I know I will truly stand by your side and not behind you."

Celeborn smiled slightly.

                  " You are more than welcome to stand in front of me also," he jested softly, fumbling to slip the simple silver band onto her finger.

                  Artanis tried to still her trembling hands as she slipped his on.  She looked at the silver glistening in the patchy starlight.  A smile graced her face.

_*I will be able to wed the one I love…_

She flung her arms around his neck, taking him off guard.

                  " By Eru, I love you," she whispered fiercely.

Celeborn returned the hug, waiting for her to ease off the embrace before he claimed her lips in a sealing kiss.

                  " If you change your mind-" he began.

                  " I will not, Celeborn.  I know I have chosen right."

                  " Indeed you have," a strange voice came.

                  Celeborn buried his face in his hands, recognizing the voice.  One by one, half-dozen guards revealed themselves.  Artanis sent them cheery smiles. 

                  " It has taken far too long, m'lady.  We are pleased that some woman has tamed him."

Artanis smiled wider, watching the tips of Celeborn's ears flush.

_*I guess it was wise to keep our not-so-normal activities out of the trees._

                  Celeborn lifted his head.

                  " Ai, get out of here, all of you.  Back to your posts.  You have had your fun."  Celeborn watched them disappear, and then leaned down to Artanis.  " Let's go back to Menegroth."

                  " Why?"  Artanis asked.  " It is beautiful out here."

                  " They have not left at all and I do not want any watching eyes," Celeborn whispered.

Artanis' eyebrow arched temptingly.  She smiled, taking a hint of what they would do in Menegroth, but decided to play innocent.

_*What do you have planned, Celeborn?_

He sent her a boyish grin, causing her to laugh as they began back to Menegroth arm-in-arm.

~*~

                  Word had already reached Menegroth by the time they arrived.  Thingol was waiting for them.

                  " I give my blessings to both of you," he said, embracing both.  " I pray you both know what you are doing.  Word has not reached our guests yet."

Celeborn and Artanis exchanged a glance. Her grip tightened around his hand.  Celeborn lifted it and kissed it softly.

                  " We will not change our decision," Artanis said.  " This is what I want and I will have it."

Thingol smiled.

                  " Then I pray your minds remain that way.  I can hear the Noldor from here."


	12. Chapter 11

AN: To 'Reviewer', I appreciate the comments, but again, I have re-written this story in a more canonical version.  'The Tale of Telperion and Laurelin' is written for those of you that need a version more correct.  On that version, I would appreciate your seemingly great Tolkien advice.  Please give me your advice.  I cannot say I will change it, but it will be held for future reference.  Thank you.

Chapter 11

                  Artanis sat in Celeborn's arms, immersed in a book.  She had been hiding out in his room to stay away from her fuming kinsmen.  Celeborn idly ran his hands through her waterfall of hair.  He leaned forward placing a kiss just below her ear.  Artanis leaned against him more with a small smile.  He leaned his mouth up, his gentle breath tickling her ear.

                  " You are more than welcome to spend the night here."

                  " Good."  Artanis replied.  " They are probably camped outside my door."

                  Celeborn chuckled lazily, the laugh almost not clearing his throat.  He gently laid another kiss on the base of her neck, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

                  " Shall we continue this elsewhere?"  Artanis asked teasingly.

Celeborn looked up at her as she stood.  He took both her hands, gently tugging on them.  She saw the hesitancy in his eyes so she sat back down.  Celeborn looked down, his thumb thoughtlessly brushing over the silver engagement ring.

                  " Maybe this sounds hypocritical."  He looked up, a slight shadow in his gray eyes.  " But I would rather we abandon these activities until our wedding night."

                  Artanis leaned forward, a hand falling on his shoulder.

_*Even without the allure of my body, he still loves me._

                  " I knew I loved you for another reason than respect."  She laid her forehead to his.  " I could be an old hag and you would not care a bit.  You love me more than you will admit."

Celeborn gently kissed her lips, evading that last space.  Artanis slowly let the kiss proceed, until the dawdling process made her annoyed.  She drew closer, hands moving independent of her brain.

                  " You tempt me," Celeborn whispered huskily.

Artanis shuddered as his soft lips (far too soft of lips for a seasoned guard like he to possess) trailed down to begin an assault on her neck.

                  A loud pounding scared them from the passionate necking.  The two stared at the door.  Celeborn swallowed slowly.

_*Who told the Noldor where my room was?_

                  " Who is it?"  Celeborn finally called.

                  " Maedhros."

Artanis closed her eyes, stilling Celeborn's movements until she finally nodded.

                  " He came alone."

Celeborn proceeded to open the door.  Maedhros entered, scuffing the floor with his booted foot.  He extended his arm to Celeborn.

                  " Thank you for releasing me from my promise."  He looked between them with a small smile.  " _Valar laita vestalla **(May the Valar bless your marriage)**_."

Artanis smiled as she rose.

                  " Thank you."

Maedhros squeezed her arm.

                  " I pray you are happy for a long time."

                  " I will join in on that prayer," Orodreth bounded in, holding little Ereinion.

                  The little boy scrambled up into Artanis' lap, allowing her to try and fix his sloppy braids.

                  " Ada did 'em."

                  " I could tell," Artanis replied.

Ereinion looked up at her with his tiny brow furrowed.

                  " Ada said you're not coming home with us."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " I am going to stay here."

                  " Can I stay too?"  Ereinion asked excitedly.

Artanis gave a small shrug.

                  " Ask your father."

Ereinion bounded from the room.

                  His squeal echoed as Fingon entered, followed by an expressionless Fingolfin.  Fingon kissed Artanis' cheeks, while Fingolfin remained in the doorway.  Celeborn glanced at him questioningly.  Fingolfin merely motioned to the door.  Celeborn began to rise.  Artanis caught Celeborn by the sleeve.

                  " Where are you going?"

                  " I wish to speak with him," Fingolfin answered.

                  Artanis shot him a wary glance.  Fingolfin held up his hands.

                  " I left my bow, sword, daggers and any other weapon of torture in my room.  Fingon is my witness."

Celeborn glanced at Artanis, raising his eyebrows.

                  " Am I allowed to go, _Mamil **(Mother-Q)**_?"

Artanis pushed him with a play scowl.

                  " Get out of here."

Celeborn joined Fingolfin silently.  Artanis' expression turned worried.

                  " You look like someone just took away your favorite toy," Ereinion commented with the utmost innocence.

                  One thought flew simultaneously through the elder Elves' minds changing that innocent sentence into something else.  Artanis' cheeks flushed when both her brothers broke out into wild coughing fits.  Fingon and Maedhros merely chuckled.  Orodreth wiped his eyes with his sleeve, leaning over to ruffle Ereinion's hair.

                  " You might put it that way, little king."

                  " Orodreth," Artanis wailed, covering her stark red face.

Finrod chuckled, giving her cheek a quick kiss before poking fun at her red face.

~*~

                  Fingolfin let Celeborn choose the passageways as they walked beside each other silently.  Fingolfin cleared his throat causing Celeborn to glance up.

                  " I will tell you outright that I do not approve."

Celeborn merely nodded.

                  " I seem to recall that."

Fingolfin glanced at the Elf sharply.

                  " Artanis is like another daughter to me.  She is the only one I have left.  I will not lose her to the Sindar."

                  Celeborn was silent for a moment.

                  " I will not become a cage when I marry her.  I doubt I shall remain in Doriath."  He looked up at Fingolfin.  " I am not foolish enough to try and tame Artanis.  She will do as she sees fit; she always has, always will."

Fingolfin rubbed his chin.

                  " Then you will be giving up your Captain of the Guard position?"  Fingolfin waited until Celeborn sent him an affirming nod.  " Have you told Thingol?  Or better yet, Artanis?"

                  Celeborn shook his head.

                  " Thingol probably senses that I shall."  Celeborn ran a hand over the back of his neck.  " I am afraid of Artanis' reaction.  I most likely will not tell her directly that she is the reason I give it up.  I am waiting for a good excuse to present itself."

Fingolfin rubbed his chin.

                  " I seem to remember Finrod saying that Artanis had told him that this Captain position was your life.  You would give it up for her?"

Celeborn twisted his hands together, before stopping the walk altogether.  He looked straight into Fingolfin's eyes.

                  " Here in Doriath we have a saying.  The greatest thing one can do is lay his life down to save another."  Celeborn's gaze did not waver.  " I am willing to give up this form of life and everything I have ever known for her."

                  Fingolfin sighed before glancing up slightly.

                  " Curse you for being so perfect."  Fingolfin then sent him a small smile.  " I expect an invitation."

Celeborn took Fingolfin's outstretched hand with a firm grasp.

                  " When we send them, yours shall be sent first."

They turned a corner, having come in a huge circle back to Celeborn's room.  Fingolfin sighed.

                  " I will release Maedhros and Artanis from their arranged marriages."


End file.
